Couples' Vacation
by EnclaveRadio
Summary: Quinn, Sam, Rachel, Finn, Tina, & Mike, six married friends, go to a remote Bed & Breakfast to have some fun. Things spiral out of control very quickly, and boundaries get reevaluated. Then meeting Marley and Jake just makes things way more complicated.


**Couples' Vacation**

* * *

Quinn watched on as Tina dozed almost the entire way to the B&amp;B. She knew that was going to be Tina's first real break since her twins were born - tonight would be her first full night's sleep in months.

The drive up was a lot more comfortable for them this year than the one before due to Mike and Tina's minivan. After the babies were born, they had bought one of those big-ass vehicles every suburban family seemed to have. With the child seats (and the infants normally in them) left behind at their grandma's house, Mike and Tina had plenty of room for Quinn, Sam, Rachel, and Finn.

Quinn was both excited and nervous about this vacation, especially about seeing Marley and Jake again. She knew this was also going to be Marley's first time away from her three-month-old. They hadn't actually seen Marley and Jake in a year, but they stayed in touch through e-mail, Facebook, and Skype.

Quinn found it hard to believe it had already been a year. As she began to doze off herself she reflected on how it seemed like just a little while ago that the six of them were all walking up the trail of the B&amp;B, trying to beat the rain...

…

"I'm sorry, but normally, when you're hiking through open fields and the temperature's approaching the mid-90s, you might think that a few minutes of heavy rain will cool off both the afternoon heat and your sweating body." Quinn complained to her friends, "But of course, you'd be wrong."

The rain was refreshing at first, but as they all quickly realized, maybe one third of the way to the bed-and-breakfast from town, when a summer rain ends it leaves the air just as warm and steamy, and leaves your clothing damp, clammy, and heavy against your body.

Tina, Rachel, and Quinn, along with their respective husbands - Mike, Finn, and Sam - couldn't let a little rain wreck the first time they'd all managed to ditch work and/or kids and get away for a week's vacation together.

The guys were busy pretending not to notice that the outlines of Tina and Rachel's bras showing now through their wet t-shirts. At first Quinn was thankful she'd worn a fairly thick t-shirt, since she wasn't wearing a bra. But as they continued to walk, the thick, wet shirt was weighing down on her, and she began to think differently.

They hadn't gone far before the men stripped off their wet shirts. In Quinn's opinion, her man Sam, definitely had the best body of all the men, but Mike wasn't bad to look at either. Finn, well, the flab can really sneak up on you after you leave college, and shirtless probably wasn't the best look for him. However, Rachel had confided in Quinn and Tina (more like bragged) that he had a dick so large, it scared her the first time she saw it.

"How much further until we get to the B&amp;B?" Tina asked.

"I don't know," Finn said. "Mile and a half?"

"Whose fucking idea was it to walk instead of waiting for the bus?" she asked.

It had been Quinn's "fucking idea." Fortunately for her, nobody seemed to remember.

After another five minutes or so, Rachel stopped walking and said "Listen, guys, would anybody be offended if I took off this shirt? A bra is just like a bikini and being in swimsuits is basically why we're all here, right?"

Everyone else sort of looked at one another. They were good friends, but they'd always been fairly proper around one another. No harmless flirting, sexual banter, anything like that. "Finn," she asked her husband, "would it bother you if I walked the first of the way with my bra showing?"

"I guess it's fine," he said, and Rachel's shirt was over her head and off before he finished his sentence. Rachel was wearing a plain, functional off-white bra, and nobody gave it more than a glance as they all continued to walk. You could see how much more comfortable Rachel was with the wet shirt off and enjoying the sun on her damp back.

A couple of minutes later, without a word, Tina pulled off her own shirt. Nobody could pretend not to notice, especially not Sam and Finn. She usually dressed to hide it for some reason, but Tina had the most magnificent breasts Quinn had ever seen from the perspective of a usually 100% heterosexual woman. Her bra covered Tina's breasts completely, but she couldn't hide her size anymore. Somehow she'd managed to keep the boobs that came with pregnancy years after her son was born. Looking around, quick furtive glances and the guys' crotches told Quinn that none of them, not even Tina's husband, were unaffected (and she could tell that Rachel was probably not exaggerating about Finn's endowment).

"Guys, come on," Tina finally said, "you're making me self-conscious."

"Sorry," Sam and Finn both mumbled.

Quinn wondered whether she was the only one who realized that a line had been crossed. Because now, Rachel didn't look happy. She'd taken off her shirt, and been treated civilly, like one of the gang. It was what she'd wanted at the time, but that didn't mean she wasn't bothered by the fact that when Tina took off her shirt, everybody stared and the guys all got boners.

"Your turn," Rachel said to Quinn.

"What?"

"Your shirt. If we're going to to show off our bras, you should too."

Quinn really didn't like the tone of Rachel's voice. She liked Rachel, but she could get pissy when she's upset. Quinn got the sense that Rachel wanted her to take off her shirt just to show that Quinn was more prudish than she was. She assumed Quinn would refuse and that everyone would move on.

But Rachel was in for a surprise. Quinn rolled up her t-shirt to just under her breasts, then stopped. "I'd love to show off my bra, but I can't; because I left them all in my suitcase. There's nothing under here but me."

Getting the wet t-shirt away from her belly and exposing it to the sun felt pretty good, Quinn thought, as they began walking again. It was only a few seconds, though, until she heard Rachel say, "Okay, then," and when she turned around Rachel was holding her bra in her hand.

"Um, Rachel," Finn said, walking toward her.

"I'm okay," she said, waving him off. Then she looked at Quinn, as if challenging her.

Sam walked over and whispered, "Just ignore her. It's just Rachel being Rachel. When she gets off of her snit, she'll probably apologize to everybody."

"Hey," Quinn said, "you mind looking at me while you're talking to me, instead of staring at her tits."

"Sorry," he said with a smile.

"What if I wanted to do it?" Quinn asked. "It would certainly be more comfortable, and we're all friends here. Would you get upset?"

"Go ahead, if you want. You're right, these are our friends. If it doesn't bother you letting them see you, I'm okay with it."

"You're just hoping if I take off my shirt, Tina will go topless too and you'll get to see her in all her glory."

He laughed. "So? That's a win-win, isn't it?"

So Quinn took off her t-shirt before she had a chance to chicken out, and handed it to Sam. "Okay," Quinn said, "let's get walking."

Tina unsnapped her bra and tossed it to Mike. "Okay, let's," she said.

For all their bravado, Tina, Rachel, and Quinn weren't all that comfortable walking half-naked with the men, so eventually they ended up walking all together **in front** of the men. The sun really did feel nice on their naked chests and backs, and Quinn silently cursed that men were able to do this whenever they wanted.

After they were walking for a few minutes, Rachel said to Quinn, "Hey, listen..." As Sam had predicted. "About before..."

Quinn patted her back. "It's okay. And it all worked out for the best, right?" She suddenly realized this was probably the first time she'd ever touched a woman's naked back. A strange afternoon it was, and one she knew would never be repeated.

As soon as they caught sight of the B&amp;B in the distance, Tina, Rachel, and Quinn put their shirts and back on. The men could remain shirtless and not get in trouble with the B&amp;B owners. The feminist in Quinn sighed again.

For the remainder of the day, they were all a bit awkward around one another, and they certainly made no mention of the topless hike. By unspoken agreement, they stayed inside: the men were pretty much okay, but the girls had gotten an hour's worth of sun in spots that had never seen direct sunlight before, and they didn't want to spend the rest of the week with sunburns in embarrassing places.

The topic didn't stay unspoken inside the privacy of their respective rooms though. The first thing Sam and Quinn did when they got back was hit the shower, to wash away an afternoon's worth of sweat and to cool down their skin to help stave off sunburn. They got into the shower together and while Sam was standing behind Quinn, reaching around to soap up her breasts, she asked him "How did you like seeing me exposed before?"

"Sexy as hell," he said, pinching her hard nipples. "Did you like knowing that Mike and Finn were looking at your sexy tits?"

"I'm sure they never noticed them, with Rachel and Tina around. Especially Tina."

Sam turned Quinn around and kissed each breast. "Oh, they noticed. You don't even know how sexy these things are, do you?"

Quinn picked his head up and kissed him, sucking his tongue into her mouth and rubbing her crotch against his cock. She broke the kiss and still rubbing against him, said "I'm sure you noticed Tina's chest, though."

"Oh, yeah," he admitted with a big grin.

"And now you're thinking about it, aren't you? Thinking about those big, perfect breasts?"

"Mmmm," he said.

Sam was so hard that Quinn got ideas. They had engaged in foreplay in the shower countless times, made one another cum with their hands, given one another oral sex, but they had never been able to find the right position to have sex in the shower. Feeling his cock as hard as she had ever felt it, she knew this was the time.

Quinn turned away from him and bent over as far as she could, bracing her hands against the shower wall. She didn't have to tell him what she wanted.

Sam grabbed her waist with both hands, bent his knees, and slowly, a bit awkwardly, pushed his cock in to her very wet pussy. He fucked Quinn slowly at first, the angle of penetration different from anything they had ever felt before, and then began stroking harder and faster as the shower water pelted their skin.

"Cum as quickly as you can," Quinn said. She loved it, but we were both too cramped to be trying this for very long a fucking.

"Not a problem," he said, pounding her pussy even harder.

Quinn wondered whether part of his enthusiasm was because he was thinking of Tina's bare breasts in the summer sun, or even Rachel's. She didn't care what he was thinking about as long as he kept fucking her like that.

For a second, Quinn imagined it was Finn's long, fat cock pushing deep inside of her, and that thought made her cum with a short scream. That was all it took to put Sam over the edge, and with a groan he came hard himself, spurting twice into Quinn's pussy before he had to straighten his knees and slip out.

They rinsed off, then walked naked and dripping into the bedroom where they collapsed contentedly onto the bed.

They were asleep for no more than fifteen minutes before they were awakened by a scream coming through the wall just past the headboard of the bed. They shared a wall with Mike and Tina's room. It was scream very similar to the one Sam had heard come out of Quinn in the shower. Tina was a very happy lady at the moment.

Quinn realized that they were all going to know a lot more about their friends by the time this week was through.

They spent the rest of the afternoon in the B&amp;B's living room, playing board games. It was fun. As it was earlier, they made a point of saying nothing about the topless walk. At one point, it looked as if Rachel's shoulder was bothering her. She was probably a little sunburnt, but she stopped herself before saying anything about it.

It was still warm and muggy by dinner time, so they decided to have a casual meal and go to a nice, air conditioned movie theater. The B&amp;B owner recommended a casual dress Italian restaurant, so they set off wearing t-shirts and shorts. The meal was good and they enjoyed a lively conversation, but they all felt a little self-conscious avoiding any mention of the afternoon.

Quinn was getting worried that the men seeing the women half naked, and the sexual undercurrents, were going to spoil the rest of the vacation. She still had this on her mind when they got to the theater.

They ended up seeing a foreign film about the Greek gods. When they all got to their seats, they noticed the air conditioning was set way too high, as so often happens. The guys all put their arms around their wives to keep them warm. Though because of the cold, the air was making nipples poke through t-shirts rather conspicuously.

Something similar happened the last time Quinn and Sam went to the movies: Sam and Quinn had been sitting near the back, several rows behind anybody else. He had put his arm around her, and every so often he'd "innocently" brush his hand across one of her breasts through the sundress she had been wearing. Quinn hadn't been wearing a bra then either, so Sam took a quick look around to make sure nobody was watching, and rubbed one hard through her dress, and then under it.

That night, Sam rubbed it for a few seconds more, and Quinn could feel it growing even harder under his hand. Then, abandoning all pretense that he was merely holding her, he reached over and with his other hand to massage her other breast.

"Oh God," she whispered. "You have to stop. You're going to make me cum."

Sam pinched both nipples at once. "You'll have to do it quietly, then."

"No, please."

"Please what?" he asked. "Please stop, or please make you cum?"

"Please... Damn you, I need to cum now. Please."

Sam could have stripped Quinn naked and fucked her right there, and she wouldn't have stopped him. Instead he lifted the bottom of her dress, slipped his hand into her panties, and gave her pussy a single hard stroke. Quinn clinched her teeth to keep from screaming out loud, and she came so hard, she slid off her seat. Fortunately she got herself properly rearranged before the usher came by the see what the commotion was all about.

Sitting there in the present amongst friends, remembering that night did nothing to ease Quinn's sexual excitement. If it kept up, she was going to have to run out to the ladies room and take matters into her own hands.

Half an hour through the movie, three nymphs were dancing in a field when they noticed and a god coming out of the forest. They threw off their robes and went running across the field toward him, naked.

After spending the past six or seven hours avoiding all discussion about nudity, Quinn found the sight of the three topless nymphs to be hysterically funny. She laughed so hard, the people in the rows in front turned around to look at her. Then Sam and their friends got it too, and they started laughing as well.

One of the nymphs had very large breasts - especially for a nymph - and Rachel said (a bit too loudly) "Tina, that one is you," which got them all laughing even louder.

They somehow managed not to get thrown out of the theater. When the movie was over, they walked down the street to an old fashioned ice cream parlor. Finn ordered a towering three-scoop cone, which made the girls think about what Rachel had said about his oversized cock.

The movie had been pretty bad, and they had a good time mocking various scenes. Sam said "I kind of liked the scene where the Greek god and the nymphs had their four-way sex..."

Rachel corrected him and called the women "_nymphos_," which they all agreed was more appropriate.

Then part of the top scoop of Finn's cone fell off onto his lap. "Damn!" he said as the cold ice cream hit him.

"That could stain," Rachel said, looking at the chocolate ice cream on the crotch of his shorts. "Do you want me to rub that for you? No, wait, you might like that too much."

"We might too," Quinn whispered to Tina, and they both laughed.

"What's the joke?" Sam asked them.

"Nothing," Quinn said, as Rachel glared over at them. Finn wouldn't be happy if he knew she'd told them about the size of his cock.

Tina, who was eating a sundae, deliberately tilted her plastic spoon just enough to let a chunk of ice cream fall onto her t-shirt, just on top of her left breast. "Oh Mike," she said in a flirty voice, "I think I have a stain that needs to be rubbed too."

"Um..." he said, a bit flustered. "I think we'd better wait."

"But... but it's going to stain," Tina pouted. "Won't somebody help me? Finn? Sam?"

"Don't tempt me," Sam told her.

So it seemed like everyone was now finding humor in what happened earlier, at least indirectly.

When they were in bed that night, Quinn said to Sam, "I bet you really wanted to help Tina out earlier."

"No shit," he said. "The only question was who would have killed me first: Tina, Mike, or you."

Quinn wondered whether Tina would have minded at all if Sam had called her bluff. And maybe, she surprised herself by thinking, neither would she. Quinn later had a feeling that the thought of touching Tina's breasts was part of the reason Sam's cock was hardening so quickly in her hand. Less than a minute later Quinn was turned around, on all fours, with Sam's cock slowly pumping her pussy from behind.

Quinn had been wet and ready pretty much from the first few minutes of the movie. She bit her lip to keep from groaning, and then they both heard the bed in the next room rhythmically squeaking and then Tina's voice starting softly and growing louder: "Just like that, oh yeah, that's good, oh my god, oh, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh, fuck me, oh, fuck, fuck, fuckfuckfuck, yes, fuckfuckfuck..."

Quinn knew Sam had a vivid mental image right now of Tina, naked, her large perfect breasts jiggling as Mike fucked her hard, thrusting his cock into her wet pussy. Quinn was thinking about it too... and she felt Sam grow even harder inside her pussy, fucking her like she hadn't been fucked in a long time. When Quinn came she screamed loudly and she didn't care who heard her...

At breakfast the following morning though, they all pretended they hadn't heard one another fucking.

After that, they decided to go to the lake, which was a part of the B&amp;B and about 100 yards from the main building. Rachel and Tina said they'd catch up with the rest, so Quinn walked over to the lake with the three guys.

She actually felt a bit awkward being alone amongst the men. She was wearing her bikini now, nothing even remotely daring, but was very aware that Finn and Mike had seen her topless yesterday.

Sam and Quinn spread out the beach towel they would be sharing, while Finn and Mike spread the towels they'd be sharing with their wives.

Rachel and Tina showed up about ten minutes later: Rachel in her own, equally modest bikini, and Tina in a bikini as well, though with a t-shirt that came down to about her navel. "When did you get that?" Mike asked. "I don't remember you owning a bikini that color."

"I borrowed this from Rachel," she said. "I only brought a one-piece because I wanted some modesty in front of you guys, but after yesterday... you know -" and she gestured at her chest.

She took off the t-shirt and the cup size difference between her Rachel was obvious. The bikini barely covered her. Sam and Finn definitely noticed.

"Um, honey..." Mike said.

"I know," Tina said. She slapped her ass, and said,"but the bottoms fit okay, and that's the point. There's nobody else at the B&amp;B today, so we were thinking why can't we sunbathe topless? We were walking around topless yesterday, so it shouldn't be a big deal, right?"

Clearly Tina and Rachel had planned to take off their tops no matter what, so they dropped them onto their respective beach towels without waiting for anybody's response. The guys were all looking at the four exposed boobs, but Tina and Rachel were looking over at Quinn. She really hadn't planned on showing off her breasts again, but she didn't seem to have much choice.

Quinn untied her bikini top, but laid down on her front to sunbathe. After all that so did Tina and Rachel. Quinn had a feeling that for all their talk, they still had to work their way up to lying on their back with their bare tits in the air.

Sam offered to rub suncream into Quinn's back, which seemed like a pretty good idea given how red they had all gotten the day before.

Quinn could see Mike and Finn were doing the same for their own wives. The combination of the back massage and the warm sun on her bare skin was so relaxing that Quinn dozed off for a few minutes.

She woke up to Sam tapping her shoulder. "You'd better turn over," he said. "Your back's going to burn."

Quinn looked over at Tina and Rachel. They'd obviously just turned over onto their backs.

Mike was handing Tina a tube of suncream. "No," she said. "You can do me." She seemed a little hesitant, but she acted casual about it, as if her husband wasn't going to be touching her bare breasts in front of their friends.

Of course, once Tina made that decision, Rachel and Quinn were kind of stuck with it.

Quinn tried not to make eye contact with anybody, not even Sam, as he began rubbing the suncream into her belly. The suncream was warm, and it felt nice. Sam worked his way up and when he reached the bottoms of her breasts, he hesitated and looked her in the eyes waiting for the go-ahead. She nodded to Sam.

Sam spread more suncream into his hands, and began rubbing them into Quinn's breasts. He made sure to coat her nipples, which were becoming hard and sensitive. It felt nice for her, but then it was too nice. "You can stop now." But he kept massaging her breasts. "Sam, if you keep doing that..."

Sam grinned widely and rubbed more suncream into her breasts. "Stop it!" Quinn said loudly, slapping his hands away. She grabbed her bikini top and stood up, tying it onto her chest as she walked quickly back to the building.

She was alone in her room for about five minutes when there was a knock on the door. "Go away," she shouted.

"It's me," Tina said. "Can I come in?"

Quinn unlocked the door and Tina came in. She was wearing her t-shirt and the bikini bottoms, but she'd left Rachel's top behind. "Sam wanted to come, but I told him to let me. Are you okay?" she asked.

"Just... really pissed off."

"I understand. I think if you hadn't put a stop to things, Rachel or I would have in a few more seconds. The guys were getting a bit carried away."

"I needed him to stop," Quinn said softly. "I was going to embarrass myself."

Tina smiled. "You needed to cum."

"That's not something I wanted to do in public. Not even in front of friends."

"I hear you. And it was partly my fault."

"Your fault?"

"Well, of course the guys should have stopped as soon as we told them to, 'no means no' and all that, even for husbands, but I have to own some of it: the past few days, I've been pushing the envelope. I wasn't looking to start an orgy or anything, but I did want to heat things up a bit just to get Mike interested. Lately, you know..."

"Yeah, I know."

Tina glanced over at Quinn's body. "I envy you so much."

"Me?"

"Tall. Thin. Blonde. And guys can't take their eyes off of your tits."

"Me?" Quinn said again. "My tits?"

"You really don't have any idea, do you? Sure, I love what I've got, and I know I attract a lot of attention, but last night in the ice cream place, you were getting as many stares as I was."

"How is that possible?"

"You didn't know."

"Know what?"

"Um... with the air conditioner on, your nipples were poking through your t-shirt like, like torpedoes."

"I didn't know."

"Okay, listen, we have to decide something: we've all, you me and Rachel, been pushing things a bit the past couple of days. We haven't done anything wrong, but we've all made one another's husbands start looking at us a bit differently. That's new, and it could end up causing problems. Or it could be what we all need to get our marriages back on track. I'll go along with whatever you say, and we'll talk to Rachel afterward. Do you want to shut things down, or let loose a bit and have some fun?"

"You don't mean, like...?"

"Oh no! Just like we've been doing, showing off a bit, not worrying about the occasional glance, or watching us get touchy-feeley with our own husbands, or... hearing one another cum through these damn thin walls."

Quinn smiled. "You heard me, huh?"

"You know I did. And I didn't mind at all."

"Neither did I."

By the time Quinn and Tina had walked back to the lake, Rachel had put her bikini top back on. The guys stopped talking and froze once Quinn got back. They were looking at her as if she was a bomb about to explode. Quinn realized she could ruin everybody's vacation with a single word, but thankfully she had no desire to do that.

As Quinn reached her blanket, Sam began to say something, but Quinn put her finger to his mouth to stop him. Then she backed away a bit and untied her bikini top to take it off again. Soon Rachel was removing hers as well, and Tina was pulling off her t-shirt.

Quinn kissed Sam on the mouth, then pushed him down to lay next to him. They started kissing him again, more heatedly with her tongue inside his mouth. Quinn rubbed breasts against his muscular chest, and felt his cock straining against his bathing suit. She could hear Tina and Rachel moaning, and she knew their friends were making out as well.

Sam reached around and grabbed Quinn's pert ass. He pulled her waist towards him so her wet pussy banged into his hard cock. She could feel him grinding his cock against her pussy lips separated only by their swimsuits. If Quinn's bikini bottom hadn't been lined, everybody would have been able to see how soaking wet she was.

Quinn wished Sam would reach inside her bikini bottoms and grab her bare ass, but she knew he'd be too afraid to do that after her reaction earlier. She actually would have welcomed it. She wanted his hands on her skin and his fingers working their way down to touch her hot pussy.

Rachel and Finn were the first to jump to their feet. "We'll see you guys later," Finn said as they began walking quickly back to the house. Rachel hadn't taken the time to put her bikini top back on, so they weren't even thinking about whether the B&amp;B owners would see her. For that matter, Finn's erection must have been quite a sight as well.

Sam was dry-humping Quinn pretty seriously after that. She had hooked her thumbs into the waistband of his bathing suit and began easing it down, wondering how low he'd let it go before he stopped her. Quinn wouldn't have minded feeling his hard, naked cock pressing against her bikini bottoms. She was just beginning to feel his coarse pubic hair rubbing against her lower belly when he said, "Let's get back to our room."

They started to get up, then noticed that Mike and Tina were gone. They had returned to the building without saying anything. So they were there alone.

Quinn pushed Sam down onto his back, and pulled his bathing suit off with a single jerk. His cock was standing straight up like a flagpole before her eyes.

She pushed her bikini bottoms down her legs next and kicked them off, then straddled Sam until the head of his cock was rubbing between her pussy lips. She thought about teasing both him and herself for another few seconds, but they had both just gone through ten minutes of the most intense foreplay.

Quinn pushed her body down hard, driving Sam's cock deep into her pussy. They were naked, outside in the warm sun, by a beautiful lake, fucking. Quinn didn't think she had ever been more aroused.

Quinn began driving her body down against Sam's as fast and hard as she could. It felt as if he was going deeper inside her with each stroke. She was grunting as well as groaning. It was loud, and she knew the sound was probably carrying, but she didn't care. She wouldn't have cared if their friends came back, or if anyone at all walked up.

"Fuckfuckfuckfuck," Quinn kept saying. Then she screamed when she came. She felt dizzy for a moment, but she never stopped fucking Sam as hard as she could.

Finally Sam began to cum. Quinn didn't know how he had lasted as long as he had and he seemed to just cum and cum and cum into her pussy. She slowed her fucking motions because she didn't want to hurt him as his cock softened, but when he finished cumming, he was still hard.

Sam took a few seconds to catch his breath, then said "Get on all fours."

Quinn moved herself into the position. The feeling of being naked and exposed with bare ass and pussy in view of anybody who might be coming over from the house, plus Sam's cum dripping out of her pussy, was overwhelming her. She loved it.

Sam moved behind her and slowly, very slowly, eased his hard cock back into her pussy. Her pussy was slick with both her juices and his cum. He fucked her gently for 15 minutes, and she had several small orgasms. After Sam came, they kissed, got dressed, and went back to the house.

The group took the bus into town the following morning. Tina and Quinn headed to a small clothing store they saw. Tina wanted to buy herself a new bikini. She didn't want to have to borrow Rachel's again. Rachel was off to a music store a few blocks away. The guys wanted to check out both a comic book store and a fishing supply store.

Quinn was shopping for some cute summer clothing. The last couple of days had made her feel sexier than she had for a while, and she wanted some new clothing to show it off better. She was wearing a flirty sundress today, the same one she had worn the time Sam had had his way with her in the movie theater, and she was looking for more of the same.

She didn't get a chance to try anything on, though, because every few minutes Tina was calling her into her dressing room to check out another bikini. She didn't like any of the styles, but Quinn finally convinced her that since she'd probably only be wearing the bikini on occasions when she'd be removing the top, so only the bottoms mattered. She paid for a suit, and then left to hang with Rachel.

Back in her own dressing room, Quinn pulled off her sundress and bra to put on a pair of cotton short-shorts she had picked out. She looked at herself in the mirror, naked except for a pair of short-shorts, socks, and sneakers. She felt hot, and it was a lovely feeling.

She heard the door to the shop open. "May I help you, sir?" An attendant asked.

"I'm looking for my wife." It was Mike talking to her.

"Mike," Quinn called out, "can you come in here for a minute? I want your opinion on something."

There was a pause and hesitation, then the shop girl said, "Go ahead."

Mike opened the dressing room door just enough to slip in, then closed it behind himself. It was only then that he noticed Quinn's state and backed away a bit. "Um... you don't have a shirt on."

"Mike," she said, "you've seen me topless yesterday and the day before. I think it's okay for you to see me like this at this point."

"I guess so," he said.

Of course, it was a bit more awkward just the two of them, enclosed in a small room, but Quinn wasn't going to let it bother her. "So what do you think?"

"They're very nice," he said, but he seemed to be glancing at her tits. Her nipples were poking out.

"Mike..."

"The shorts," he said quickly. "They look good on you."

"Not too small?" She asked.

"They're perfect," he said.

"Thanks," she told him, then pushed them down her legs and threw them onto the bench. She knew she was pushing things, but after all, he'd seen her wearing nothing but her bikini bottoms. Panties covered a lot more skin than they had. She pulled on a short skirt, which turned out to be shorter on her than she thought it'd be. "I don't know about this..." she said.

"Turn around," he said.

So she turned.

"No," he said, "not unless you're okay with... uh... your panties showing every time you move."

"Thanks," she said. "I guess I'm not right for miniskirts anyway." She started to pull them off, and stumbled. Mike lunged to help he,r catching her at her upper chest just to the sides of her breasts. He then almost dropped her as he let go of her as if he had burned his hands.

"Sorry," they both said at once.

Quinn got the skirt off without further incident and said "One more," changing into the sundress she had picked out. It had very narrow straps, and was a little shorter than the one she had been wearing, instead with a bit of a v-neck that showed some cleavage. She spun around in front of Mike, and he gave a thumbs up.

Quinn was just starting to take it off when she heard the salesgirl say "Ma'am, if you'll send your husband out, I have the other item you asked about. I found it in your size in the back."

Of course, that girl thought Mike was Quinn's husband given how he came in here looking for his wife and ended up in her dressing room. Quinn and Mike exchanged unsure glances as they both put two and two together.

Mike opened the door slightly, grabbed the bikini the girl was holding, then closed the door again. As Quinn stood there in her panties, they both looked at the bikini wondering what would happen next. It was one thing for Mike to watch her changing into the shorts, skirt, and sundress, because he'd already seen her wearing that little. But Quinn would have to get completely naked in front of "her husband" to try on the bikini. That wasn't going to happen, she thought to herself.

"I think I'll wait on the bikini," she called out to the salesgirl. Even though she really liked it, she also knew it was probably a very bad idea.

Quinn adjusted her sundress and left the dressing room with Mike. She paid for the shorts and the new sundress and thanked Mike for his help.

They were just getting ready to leave the store when Sam walked in and said to the salesgirl, "Hi, I'm looking for my wife," and then noticed Quinn and said "Oh, there you are."

The salesgirl looked confused as Quinn led Sam and Mike quickly out of the store before she could say anything.

They had all planned to meet back at the lake after shopping, but when Tina, Mike, Sam, and Quinn arrived, Rachel and Finn were already there. Finn had his camera out (photography was his hobby, and he had some expensive equipment) and he was shooting portraits of Rachel standing topless by the lake.

"Hey there," Finn said, barely looking at them. "Why don't you girls keep your tops on, which is a sentence I never thought I'd say, and I'll get some nice photos of you alone, then some with your guys, and I can e-mail them to you when we all get home?"

"Aw, why do we have to keep our tops on?" Tina asked.

"So you can share your vacation photos with your parents," Finn said.

Quinn felt a bit angry at herself. She had planned on wearing a hot new bikini that afternoon, but of course she couldn't tell anybody why she had to leave it behind.

Finn took dozens of photos in all of everyone, solo and in couples. When Finn was done, Sam said to him, "What about some of you and Rachel together? I know my way around a camera."

"Sure, thanks," Finn said, as Rachel put her top back on.

After Sam had taken a bunch, Quinn took off her top. She said to Sam, "Now some of me that we CAN'T send to our parents."

"Are you sure?" Finn asked. "It wasn't just the parent thing. I figured you'd feel funny about me having half-naked photos of you. I mean, I'd send you copies and then delete them from my memory, of course..."

"I trust you," Quinn said. "You're not planning to post there all over the Internet, are you?"

"Of course not," Finn said.

"Are you okay with this?" Quinn asked Sam.

"Sure. I'd love to have some dirty pictures of you for my private collection. I think we're better off with Finn taking them, though: it's his camera and he knows what he's doing the best."

Quinn posed for maybe a dozen photos, from silly to sultry, to then outright sexual; or at least as sexual as one could get when a friend is taking the photos and other friends and one's spouse are watching.

Finn took a dozen of Tina too after, and then he said, "I have an idea for a shot: Mike, get in the photo. Tina, get in front of him, facing him, and give him a hug. This way the camera sees you're only wearing bikini bottoms, but your breasts aren't showing at all, so we get sexual but not R-rated."

He took a few of these, and then had Sam and Quinn copy the pose.

"Any other ideas?" Finn asked.

Rachel called Tina and Quinn over and told them what she had in mind. Tina and Quinn put their tops back on while Rachel took the camera from Finn and said, "Now it's your turn. Just stand over there." He stood by the lake with Tina and Quinn at his sides. "We're going for the James Bond look, with the two girls in bikinis draped over you." They each hung onto one of Finn's arms. "Now Finn," Rachel said, "look suave. You're 007."

"I'm Bond," he said seriously as they pressed their bodies against him. "Finn Bond."

"Perfect," Rachel said, snapping a couple of shots.

"Good morning, Miss Money-Berry," he said as Rachel snapped two more shots.

"Last one." Rachel said. "You girls are ready?"

"Ready," they both said.

"Three... two..." Just as Rachel said "two," Tina and Quinn each grabbed a side of Finn's bathing suit and pulled it down to his ankles. "One," Rachel said, taking the shot.

'Hey," Finn said.

"Why should only you have souvenir photos?" Rachel asked, giggling. She zoomed in on Finn's erect penis and took several pics. Tina and Quinn were getting an eyeful as well.

"Rachel," Tina said, "you might need a much wider lens for this."

"3D lens, more likely," Quinn said.

Fortunately, Mike and Sam both thought it was hysterical that their wives had exposed Finn's cock. They hadn't thought about it, but they might not have been to happy about the plan.

"I'm sorry dear," Rachel lied, walking over to the girls and handing them the camera. "Let me help you." She knelt down, grabbed Finn's bathing suit and eased it back up his legs. His cock was almost in her face as the bathing suit was almost all the way up, and she gave the tip a quick little kiss before she tucked it into the suit.

"You did not just do that," Tina said.

"Did what?" Rachel asked.

"You kissed his cock," Quinn said. "I saw it too."

"No I didn't." She didn't even realized she'd done it.

Quinn handed the camera to Sam. "It's okay, that was totally hot kissing his cock in front of all of us. Give us a replay, then. Let's see what it is you thought you did. Maybe we're wrong."

"Uh... sure," Rachel said, taking Finn's bathing suit back down to his knees. Clearly Finn thought he should have a say in all this, but he also knew he'd just had his cock kissed and was willing to have it happen again.

Rachel began pulling the bathing suit back up again, as Sam snapped photos. Just before she tucked Finn's cock inside again, she gave it a kiss; then she froze. "Shit, you're right, I must have done it without thinking about it."

"Hold that pose," Sam said, and Rachel brought her mouth back to the tip of Finn's cock. Everyone could see it beginning to throb as well as a glint in Rachel's eye.

"Would this make a better photo?" she asked Sam, wrapping her lips around the head of Finn's cock and giving it a slight suck along with the kiss.

"Yes, definitely," Finn said.

"Want to see something impressive?" Rachel asked Tina and Quinn.

"Sure," they both said.

Rachel knelt directly in front of Finn and slowly took the entire length of his cock into her mouth. Sam was filming the entire blowjob.

Quinn found it sexy as all hell too, but she wanted Sam to pay attention to her. So she took her top off, then slid her bottoms down her legs and off, very aware that she was the first of the girls to get naked in front of the whole group.

Quinn stepped between Sam and the blowjob he was filming, which was the first time he noticed she had taken everything off. Not only wasn't he angry, but he adjusted the camera's focus and began taking photos of her instead. Nobody had ever taken photos of Quinn's pussy before, and somehow knowing that these photos would be in Finn's camera made it even hotter for her. Quinn turned, letting Sam take some pictures of her ass. Then she told him, "put the fucking camera down and fuck me."

Sam replaced the lens cap and placed the camera carefully onto Finn and Rachel's blanket, while Quinn laid down on her back on their blanket. Sam stripped off his bathing suit on his way back to her, and slid his cock into her, no foreplay necessary for either of them.

Quinn had the sudden crazy thought that if she had known a few hours earlier that Mike was going to see seeing her naked after all, she would have been able to try on that bikini anyways.

Quinn and Sam began hard, noisy sex, and the fact that their friends could hear them was not a concern. Her other friends were so much not her concern that she barely noticed the sound of a camera shutter clicking a few more times. Then whoever had the camera put it down again because the moans told Quinn that everyone was busy fucking their spouse.

Quinn never got to see Finn's huge cock shoot its cum down Rachel's throat because when she glanced over at them again, Rachel was already lying on the blanket, completely naked with her legs spread. Finn's face was buried in her shaven pussy, working his tongue over her clit. It was so hot for Quinn to be watching this: she felt like she was being fucked and eaten at the same time.

Sam was still hard; but they had had sex so many times over the last couple of days, it was taking too long for him to cum. Quinn couldn't take it anymore. She had never cum like this before. Her orgasms were coming so close together, it was like one long orgasm that never ended. So Quinn pushed Sam off of her. He didn't understand at first, but then she told him, "Fuck me in the ass."

Sam really needed to cum. His cock was dripping with Quinn's pussy juices, though, so he was able to easily push inside her virgin asshole. His cock slid in all the way with no problem. He went slowly. It hurt Quinn a little at first but it was also hot. It was very different from having a cock in her pussy, but sexy in a different way. As it began to stop hurting, she told him to go harder. Quinn was going to cum again from Sam's cock in her ass.

In this position, they could both watch Mike fucking Tina just a few feet away. She was riding his cock and bouncing those big tits in his face for him to suck on.

Finally, making a noise that sounded like he was being strangled, Sam came, shooting his cum into Quinn's ass. And feeling this for the first time, Quinn did cum again; differently than before, but still intensely. Sam pulled out slowly and they both lay back on the blanket, exhausted.

Finn and Rachel were also done, and Finn was holding the camera, recording Mike and Tina's lovemaking for posterity. Then Mike closed his eyes and, sighing, came into Tina's pussy.

When it was all over, they all lay on their own blankets exhausted and feeling more than a little bit awkward. It was difficult to make eye contact with one another with the distraction of all those cocks, breasts, and pussies.

Quinn was the first to speak. "You know," she said to Sam, "we probably should have seen that coming."

The all turned in early for bed and spent the night quietly recovering. They all went downstairs for breakfast the next morning, and it was clear they weren't going anywhere that day: massive amounts of rain were beating against the dining room windows. As they were finishing their meal, Finn said "You know what, guys, why don't you all come to our room in about half an hour, and we can check out the photos we took yesterday."

"Sounds like fun," Sam said, "but I'd just as soon wait until we get home and you can e-mail them to us."

Rachel said. "We figured out how to hook up the laptop to the TV in the room."

"There are TVs in the rooms?" Tina and Quinn asked almost in unison.

"They're hidden behind cabinet doors," Finn said. "Doesn't clash with the B&amp;B aesthetic that way. Nice-sized screen, too. We have it set up to run as a slideshow."

So about thirty minutes after they finished eating, Mike and Tina, Sam and Quinn walked down the hall to Finn and Rachel's room and knocked on the door. Finn let them in and told them Rachel was still in the shower.

Rachel came out of the bathroom with a large bath towel wrapped around her body, and using a smaller one to dry her hair. "Sorry to keep everybody waiting," she said. "Running a bit late." She pulled a pair of small cotton shorts out of the dresser drawer, then tossed both towels over the arms of a chair and quickly stepped into them, giving everyone a quick peek at her pussy. Then she rummaged around for a tanktop, pulled it on over her head, and crawled onto the bed. "You really can't see the screen well from anywhere but here."

Like many B&amp;Bs, this one outfitted the bedrooms with beds large enough for a small army, so they all climbed aboard except for Finn. The bed was wide enough for each couple to lie next to one another, but well away from any other couple. When they were settled in Tina asked, "When does the pillow fight begin?"

Finn laughed and hit the PLAY button and then crawled in next to Rachel.

The photos appeared on the screen in random order, for 20 seconds each. The first was Tina in her full bikini. "I guess we're starting out with a decent shot," Finn said - through with the amount of skin the bikini was showing, and the way it was hanging on Tina's breasts, "decent" was an understatement.

Next up was Quinn, in full frontal nudity. Finn and Mike both applauded, and she was a little embarrassed. This was definitely not a photo she had expected to be viewing with everyone all together.

Sam pulled her closer and kissed her softly. "You're beautiful," he reminded her. She could tell he was getting hard.

Next was one of the "Finn Bond" photos, then the one where Tina was hugging Mike, her bare back to the camera and nothing exposed. Then Rachel, standing next to the lake, completely naked, her pussy lips completely visible.

"Wow," Mike said out loud, drawing a soft punch in the arm from Tina. "When did you take that one?" he asked.

"Before the rest of you showed up," Finn said. "We wanted to get a couple of those in, and of course we didn't think the whole afternoon would become x-rated."

"Not fair," Tina said. "I'm the only one who didn't get a nude shot," she went on.

Finn looked at her. "Maybe later," Finn said. "The rain seems to be letting up."

"Or now..." she said.

"Are you sure?"

She climbed out of the bed, and pulled off her shirt, then her bra, then her shorts, and then her panties. "Yes," she said.

Finn thought for a moment. "Step out on the balcony. It's raining, but it won't be any worse than taking a shower."

"How erotic..." She slid open the glass door leading to the balcony, and stepped out. She was soaked almost immediately, but she seemed to like the feel of the rain. "Aren't you coming out?"

"And get all wet? Are you crazy?" Finn said. "I can take the photos from in here. Put your arms out and turn around."

Tina spun around slowly, letting the rain hit her all over with a big smile on her face. She looked like a little kid playing innocently in the rain. A little kid with a stunning adult body, anyway.

Finn took about a dozen photos. "These are going to be amazing," he said.

When he was done, Tina ran inside, dripping all over the carpet. She grabbed one of the towels Rachel had left on the chair, quickly dried herself off, pulled on her panties, and scampered onto the bed next to Mike. "Warm me up," she said, pulling his shirt over his head and then nestling against his bare chest. As he held her close, his hand rested on one of her breasts.

Finn restarted the slideshow, and the first photo up was Finn and Rachel standing next to one another wearing their bathing suits. The next one was a close-up of Quinn's face as she was cumming. She didn't even know anybody had taken that. Once more she felt embarrassed, but now also very turned on. She buried her face in Sam's chest. He pulled her on top of him and kissed her again.

Quinn returned the kiss, running her tongue against the inside of his upper lip. Sam slipped both hands under her shorts, caressing her ass through her panties. She raised up her lower body to make it easier for him to push down her shorts. Then she grounded her crotch against his as they kissed again. Through his shorts and underwear, and her panties, she could feel his cock rubbing against her pussy.

Tina, naked except for her panties, was lying on her side next to them, facing them, with Mike behind her, spooning her, softly caressing her breast. They were both openly watching Sam and Quinn.

Quinn's eyes met Sam's, and he smiled. They both thought: Let's do it.

They both pulled off their shirts. Quinn shed her bra and twirled it over her head like a stripper. She casually tossed it to the side, and it landed onto Mike's head. Then Quinn unzipped Sam's shorts and pulled off his shorts and underwear together. She softly stroked his hard cock, then laid herself on top of him and kissed him deeply, grinding her pussy against his cock.

Tina and Mike could see how wet Quinn's panties were as she pulled them off and mounted Sam, letting his cock sink deep inside of her. It was so hot knowing their friends were watching them from no more than a foot away.

As Quinn began slowly bouncing on Sam's cock, she looked to the side and saw that Tina and Mike had removed their underwear. They were still on their sides, Mike behind Tina, and he was fucking her hard while spooning her. Sam and Quinn both noticed that as Mike fucked Tina, she was being pushed closer to them.

Tina and Quinn were both moaning. Sam put his hands on his chest, to give Tina more room on the bed. They all saw that she was just a few inches from him, and any of them could have stopped, but nobody did. Finally they made contact as Sam's forearm wedged between Tina's breasts. "Mmm," she said softly.

Mike kept ramming his cock into Tina, and Quinn kept bouncing on and grinding into Sam's cock. Tina squirmed against Sam, until one of he breasts, and then the nipple, was rubbing against Sam's forearm. "Oh god," she gasped, rubbing her nipple against him harder, with no pretense that it wasn't deliberate.

When nobody seemed to object, she moved a few inches further up the bed, Mike moving with her so he never missed a stroke, until her nipple was almost touching Sam's cheek. He did what you'd expect him to do: he turned his head, took her nipple into his mouth, and sucked hard.

Tina screamed as she came hard. Quinn started fucking Sam faster, and she looked over to see where Finn and Rachel were. They were out on the balcony in the rain, Rachel bent over the railing, Finn fucking her from behind. They'd turned to see who was screaming, then went back to business.

Tina had a hand on Sam's chest now, stroking down his abs and getting as close to his cock as possible without getting in the way. She caressed him for a few seconds, all the while still being fucked by her own husband and having her nipple sucked by Quinn's.

Quinn decided to see what would happen if she pulled up for a moment, and let Sam's cock slide completely out of her pussy. No sooner was his cock free than Tina surprised all of them, including herself, by wrapping her hand around it, not caring that it was coated with Quinn's pussy juices.

Quinn knew the next decision was hers, so she made it: she crawled over to the other side of Mike and pushed him onto his back. Mike's cock slipped out of Tina's pussy with a wet POP. Quinn took his hard, sticky cock in her hand and straddled him. He had a big smile on his face. "Are you sure?" he whispered. Quinn smiled back at him and very slowly lowered herself onto his cock.

Up until now, Sam's had been the only cock she had had inside of her ever. Mike's wasn't better or worse; it was just... different. And it felt wonderfully naughty to be fucking a different man, the husband of one of her best friends. Mike reached up and put his hands on Quinn's breasts. They knew he loved his wife, but he was also excited to be caressing Quinn.

Next to them Tina was on her back, her legs spread, and Sam was sinking his cock into her pussy. Quinn never imagined she could feel so turned on watching him fuck another woman, watching her pussy juices coating his cock each time he pulled out (mixing with her own). She found herself wondering what his cock would look like pushing into Rachel's pussy.

Quinn's attention went back where it belonged: to Mike. His cock pushed deep inside of her pussy every time she lowered her body against his. He was pinching her hard, sensitive nipples but otherwise he was letting her take control, letting her use his cock to give herself pleasure.

They were all being quiet about it. Quinn felt self-conscious about groaning with pleasure while another man was fucking her and her husband was just a couple of feet away, and she guessed the others felt the same way. But then Tina broke the ice with "Oh my fucking god, Sam, you're fucking me so good," and that put them all in overdrive, fucking more frantically, moaning loudly and without inhibition.

Finally Quinn felt Mike tense up and she said, "Cum in me, cum in my hot pussy," and with a soft moan he did, shooting his hot cum deep inside her: once, twice, three times, and when she felt him pulsing against her walls the third time, she came loudly.

A moment later, Sam came inside of Tina, and watching her husband filling another woman with his cum got Quinn so hot. She would have fucked Mike all over again if she thought he could handle it. She saw Finn and Rachel standing by the side of the bed watching them. Finn's cock was impressive even semi-flaccid. Rachel's pussy was wet with his cum. Quinn wondered whether he could recovered quick enough that she could pull Finn down to the bed and beg him to fuck her.

In the end, though, she just pulled herself off of Mike's spent cock, crawled over Tina (dripping some of her husband's cum onto her body while looking at Sam's cum overflowing out of her pussy), and snuggled up against Sam. Mike put his arm around Tina, pulling her close to his own body. Finn and Rachel found some free space on the bed, and joined them. It was nice and peaceful, lying contentedly with their own spouses after a round of vigorous, unexpected sex.

No one really said much to one another for a while, and one by one they eventually gathered up and put on their clothing, and each couple went off to their own rooms.

They all had a lot to process. Sam and Quinn had never had sex with anybody but one another. They weren't sure about Mike and Tina or Finn and Rachel, but they had to assume that none of them had been with anybody else since they'd been married, at least. Finn and Rachel had fucked only each other this morning, of course, but they had to be wondering when and if they'd be expected to have sex with other partners. Quinn had to be honest: though Sam and her had always been closer to Tina and Mike than they were with Finn and Rachel, in the heat of the moment, they would have switched off with one pair of friends as easily as the other.

They met back in the dining room at lunchtime, and they all avoided the topic. After lunch, they walked out to the front lawn, pulled a few lounge chairs together, and sat. They all waited.

"Okay," Quinn finally said, "we'll go first. We never planned what happened this morning, but if the situation came up again, Sam and I would do it again. With any of you. There, I said it."

Rachel spoke for herself and Finn: "Okay, we're not entirely sure. This morning was hot as hell, and clearly we have no inhibitions left around you guys, but we don't know whether we're ready to actually have sex with anybody but one another. We've never done that sort of thing before."

"And we have?" Quinn asked a little too defensively. She loved Rachel, but sometimes Rachel just pushed her buttons without meaning to.

"I didn't say that," Rachel said. "And we're sure as hell not making judgements. It's just... we're not sure. You can respect that, can't you?"

"I think we have to opt out as well," Tina said, before Quinn could respond to Rachel. Tina surprised Quinn, because she was the one who initiated the whole swapping thing by pushing her big tits against Sam's face while Mike was fucking her, then grabbing Sam's cock. And of the four, she'd screamed the loudest.

"Well," Quinn said, "isn't this awkward. Make Quinn feel like shit!"

"No, listen," Tina said, "these past few days with you guys have been the hottest days of my life. Sorry, hun," she said as an aside to Mike. "I enjoyed the hell of out of Sam, and I want to keep having fun. Even more than we've already had, if you're okay with that. Just not... actual fucking. You know what I mean?"

Rachel and Finn exchanged glances. "Everything but?" Finn asked.

Tina nodded. "It's called soft swapping."

"We can work with that," Rachel said, looking at Sam and Mike then smiling.

"You sound as if you know something about this," Sam said.

Now it was Mike and Tina exchanging glances. "You might say that," Mike said. And he began a story.

"This was just a few years after we were married. About a year before we moved to the coast and met you guys. We lived at the end of a cul-de-sac, right next to some friends of ours: Ryder and Kitty. The rest of the neighborhood was older couples with tween or teenage kids, so being younger and childless, the four of us ended up spending almost all our free time together.

"There was a lot of flirting going on, especially during the summer, when we alternated between hanging out by their pool and hanging out by ours. By the second summer, Tina and Kitty were competing with one another to wear the most revealing bathing suits.

"Not that Ryder and I were complaining: we didn't mind our wives showing off: I remember one afternoon at our pool... Kitty was wearing a two-piece - Just a string down her ass, and barely enough material to cover her pussy and nipples. She wouldn't dare jump into the water, or even move very much, because she was into teasing, not exposing herself.

"That same day, Tina was wearing a white bikini that became almost transparent when wet. And she made sure it stayed wet.

"I kept a pretty close eye on Kitty that afternoon, but I also spent most of the time in the water with Tina, finding excuses to grab her whenever I could. I don't think I was being very subtle about it: in the beginning I made sure Ryder and Kitty were looking elsewhere before I touched her breasts, but by the end of the afternoon I was giving them quick caresses without even checking whether our friends were looking. At one point she pushed her hand into my trunks and gave my cock a quick squeeze. I swear, another few seconds and I would have lost it right then and there.

"I wasn't sure what Ryder and Kitty were up to during all this time, since I'd made an effort to give them their privacy once Tina and I started fooling around, but Ryder was lying next to her for most of the time, and I'm sure he was letting his hands wander pretty freely around.

"If anything, we were all feeling friskier that evening, after we were all dressed and grilling up dinner. Ryder and I grabbed quick handfuls of our wives' tits or asses fairly openly, and at one point, as I was walking into the kitchen from the deck while Kitty was walking out, she "accidentally" let her breasts rub across my chest. Very slowly. I'm sure she could feel my erection, because I certainly had one by now, but she didn't react to it, and I didn't care.

"By the end of the evening, as it was getting dark and we were sharing one last round of beers, Tina was sitting on my lap and Kitty was on Ryder's. Tina was slowly grinding her ass against my cock, once more bringing me very close to cumming. I had my free hand around Tina's torso, but I'd occasionally let it creep up to the underside of a breast and Ryder was taking similar liberties with Kitty.

"As soon as they left, the moment I was pretty sure they were out of sight, I bent Tina over the railing of the deck, pulled her shorts down to her ankles, and fucked her hard. I'm sure you could hear her screaming all through the cul-de-sac."

Tina was blushing as Mike told everyone how he had fucked her over the railing of their deck, and their neighbors could almost certainly have heard her screams.

Quinn had been so caught up in the story that she was barely conscious to the fact that Sam had had his hand on her right breast through most of it. She knew Mike's story was just getting started, but she had to ask Tina: "Did you accidentally-on-purpose do anything with Ryder the same way Kitty did with Mike?"

Tina smiled a bit sheepishly. "No, but... after I saw her do that, I leaned over to gather up the paper plate Ryder had used, and made sure he got a look down my shirt. A really good look."

Sam reacted to this fact by giving Quinn's tit a light squeeze.

Tina smiled remembering more. "Well, Mike did say we were all feeling a bit naughty that night," Tina reminded them.

"But clearly that's not what you meant by soft swap," Finn prompted.

"No," Mike said. "Tina called me at work and told me she and Kitty wanted to have a talk with Ryder and me that evening...

_Kitty had called Ryder with the same ominous message. Ryder thought the same thing Mike did, of course: that the girls were upset at how things had gotten out of hand the night before, and all the good-natured teasing they had enjoyed over the last few weeks was going to be a thing of the past._

_But __Kitty said__ to their surprise, "I was reading about something, and I mentioned it to Tina, and we talked about it... what would you guys think about soft swap?"_

_"Wife-swapping?" __Mike asked. "Are you girls sure you want that?"_

_"Slow down, cowboy," Tina said. "You've never heard of soft swapping__?"_

_Ryder and Mike both shook their heads. _

_"It means no fucking," Kitty said. "But everything else is okay__."_

_"Uhhh..." __Mike__ said__ still confused__._

_"You mean like kissing and, like oral sex?" Ryder said._

_Kitty laughed. "That's quite a jump from A to Z," she said, "but yes."_

_Not for the first time, but a lot more seriously now, Mike looked at Kitty and imagined her naked. She was smaller than Tina, blonde where Tina was a brunette. Slightly smaller breasts, but firm. He wondered what her nipples were like. He wondered whether her public hair was blonde as well, but he guessed she shaved it so she could wear that tiny bikini. He wondered whether she screamed when she came. All of this went through his mind in the first couple of seconds. "You're really okay with this?" He asked the girls._

_"We are if you are," Tina said. "We think. Probably. We talked about it and we'd like to try it... but maybe take it slow at first."_

_"How slow?" Ryder asked._

_Tina walked over to Ryder, took his head in her hands, and kissed him. He pulled her closer, and the kiss quickly became noisy, obviously with a lot of tongue and saliva changing places._

_Kitty climbed onto Mike's lap, and they kissed with just as much enthusiasm as she ground her ass against his__ crotch._

_When they all finally separated (or came up for air, more accurately), Kitty said, "We're still on for dinner Friday night, right? Only... I think you'll be my date, Mike, and Tina will be Ryder's."_

"It was a long two days until Friday," Tina interrupted. She glanced over at her friends and smiled slightly when she noticed that Sam had rested his hand on Quinn's breast as he listened to Mike's story. "I know Kitty and I sounded confident about the whole thing, but we weren't: would any of us chicken out? How far would be actually go? Would we feel awkward around one another afterward? And yeah, when Mike and I had sex that night, and the following night, I was thinking about Ryder... you know. And I'm sure Mike was dreaming about Kitty."

Mike grinned. "Guilty as charged."

_So finally it was Friday. Tina wore a little black dress that evening. Mike had never seen it before until she came out of the bedroom and asked him to zip her up. Her naked back exposed to him__, __Mike could tell she wasn't wearing a bra. The zipper actually came down almost to her ass, and he wasn't sure she was even wearing panties. Once she was zipped up, he saw that the dress fit her like a glove and ended not that many inches below her waist._

_They knew the restaurant they were eating at was always fairly dark, and Mike wondered whether Tina would have the nerve to expose so much of herself where she could be better seen. "Do you think my date will like it?" she asked, twirling around slowly._

_"Your date and your husband," he assured her. "Maybe we should stay home after all. You look too good to share tonight."_

_"Hush," she said. "Besides, you'll like what Kitty is wearing as well."_

_Almost on cue, the doorbell rang. Mike was standing by the front door, Kitty behind him almost as if trying to hide. "Come on, honey," Ryder told her. "It's now or never." He stepped to the side and Kitty stood up straight, letting Tina and Mike take in her outfit. Her skirt was short; not as short as Tina's dress, but short, and flouncy where Tina's was tight. Most noticeably, her blouse was tan and translucent, and clearly she'd left her bra at home._

_"Um... is it okay if I say Wow?"_

_"I'd be flattered," Kitty said._

_"And may I say my date is a 'wow' as well," Ryder said, taking Tina's hand._

_There was an awkward moment, then when Ryder kissed Tina and Mike followed by kissing Kitty. Mike blocked out what was going on a couple of feet over, and before his kiss was through his hands had found their way to Kitty's ass__._

_Fortunately none of their other neighbors lived close enough to see what was going on on their__ front steps._

_When they__ got __to the restaurant parking lot, Kitty stayed close behind Mike, self-conscious about how the bright streetlights shone right through her blouse, but once they got inside the darker restaurant she stopped worrying about it. She could see that Tina was feeling a bit jealous though__. __And if not __jealous__, __then c__ompetitive. _

_The waitress came and took their orders, and as soon as she was gone, Tina pulled Ryder's arm around her body until his hand was touching the underside of her breast. "Be careful not to touch my nipple," she warned him in a whisper they could all hear. "It'll get hard and poke through my dress rather obscenely."_

_Ryder didn't have to be "warned" twice: he let his thumb wander up Tina's breast until it brushed against her nipple. "Oooo," Tina said under her breath. Since nobody seemed to object, he reached over with his other hand and gave Tina's other nipple a quick pinch, then pulled away quickly when he saw the waitress returning._

_As the waitress put down out drinks, Mike noticed that the top two buttons of Kitty's blouse had somehow come undone. Only the very tops of her breasts were exposed, but he see everything._

_After the waitress returned with their meals, they managed to get through the rest of the meal with no further discussion or displays of sex, though none of those thoughts were far from any of their__ minds. _

_They paid the bill, and w__hen __they got to the parking lot Mike clicked his key fob to unlock the car doors and said, "So... home?"_

_"Um..." Tina said, suddenly nervous about facing the Moment of Truth._

_"I'd love to go dancing," Kitty said to Ryder. "We haven't done that in a long time."_

_"Don't tell me," Ryder said. "Tell your date."_

_"Do you have anyplace in mind?" Mike asked Kitty._

_She had none, but Tina said "Mike, remember where we used to go when we were dating?"_

_"Excellent idea," __he said, opening Kitty's door. As she bent to slide into the front seat, he caught a brief look at both of her bare breasts._

_"Where are we going?" she asked after Mike walked around the car and slid in next to her._

_"The world's best dance floor," he told her, and began to drive. Mike pulled off the road by a field just outside of town. _

_"Problem?" Ryder asked._

_"Nope. We're here."_

_Mike turned off the engine, but kept the stereo on. __He got out of the car, walked around to Kitty's side, and opened her door. "May I have this dance?" He asked her._

_There was nothing like dancing under the stars on a warm summer night. But it didn't take long until the dancing turned into just swaying slightly while pressing their bodies into one another. Mike put both of his hands on Kitty's ass, under her skirt. She was wearing panties, but just barely. In the near-darkness, he could only guess that Ryder had his hands under Tina's dress as well._

_Kitty pulled away, and for a moment Mike thought she'd gotten cold feet, but she just needed the room to unbutton her blouse.__When she was done she pressed one of her breasts against Mike's face and he began sucking on it.__ Then __from behind them they heard a gasp and a little "oh my god," from Tina, and a few seconds later Ryder saying "Lie down."_

_"It's a new dress," Tina said._

_"Take it off," Ryder said._

_"Let's go back to the house," she said, and with that they all dashed back to the car._

_Kitty never bothered to re-button her shirt._

"When Mike told me afterward what Kitty had done," Tina said to everyone with a sheepish grin, "I just thought that was so hot, I always wanted to do that myself one day: press my tit against a friend's face and have him start sucking me." She looked at Sam and gave a wink.

"But what was Ryder doing to you in the field?" Quinn asked.

"Oh," Tina said with a faraway grin, "way hotter. He had pulled off my panties was licking all around my pussy."

"Wow," Rachel said softly.

"If I hadn't been afraid of going in the grass at night, I wouldn't have hesitated to pull off the dress and lie on the ground naked and let him finish what he was doing. As it was, when we ran back to the car we had no idea where he tossed my panties, so I suppose somebody got a surprise the next morning." Tina said, "by the time we got back to the car I was completely naked under my dress. I guess not as indecent as Kitty, but I felt very much exposed, and Ryder had his hand resting on my bare pussy most of the way home."

"Which fortunately was only about ten minutes," Mike added, "which is a good thing because not only were we all feeling hot as hell, but Kitty had left her shirt wide open, seriously distracting me as I drove. Somehow I got us back to our house alive...

_Mike pulled into the driveway, got out of the car, and walked around to open Kitty's door. When she climbed out, she left her blouse on the front seat, walking in wearing just her short skirt, panties, and sandals. _

_When Ryder and Tina saw Kitty's state of undress, Ryder quickly unzipped Tina's dress and pulled it over her head, leaving her naked. "Ryder, no!" she shouted, surprised, but didn't make any move to grab the dress and put it back on while running in. "I made up both of the beds in the guest room," Tina said inside._

_Tina ran off to the guest room with Ryder. As Mike locked the front door, he looked over at Kitty standing beside him, so close to naked herself. She saw him__ staring, and__ on her face was a combination of shyness and arousal. So Mike bent down at took one nipple and then the other into his mouth. Meanwhile, Kitty had managed to get Mike's belt undone and had one hand inside his__ pants._

_Mike kicked off his shoes, and then had to dislodge his mouth from Kitty's breasts as she pulled his pants down and off. Then she unzipped her skirt and let it fall to the floor. Kitty's panties were red and almost transparent.__She slipped both hands down the back of Mike's underwear and pulled him close against her, grinding her crotch into his through their__ underwear. _

_After about a minute of this, Mike whispered "Let's get to bed.__"__ They got to the guest room and threw one another down on the empty bed. On the other one, Ryder and Tina were naked, performing oral sex on one another very enthusiastically and__ noisily._

_Mike kissed Kitty and as she returned the kiss, she again began rubbing her pussy against him__. __Mike__ got __up onto __his knees and started slowly kissing his way down Kitty's body. She kept trying to lift her body toward him__, so __he'd get to her pussy faster, but he__ took __his time._

_Finally Mike got to her waist and pulled off her panties. __He went straight for her pussy with his mouth. He had barely tasted her wet pussy before she screamed; literally screamed. "It's so hot, so fucking hot," she said in a fast whisper. "I'm not done. I need to cum again. Please." And with that, she made Mike spin around to pull off his underwear and take __his cock deep into her mouth._

_Mike thrusted __his tongue as deep as he could into Kitty's pussy, and she was jerking about under him as he continued to eat her out. At the same time, she was sucking his cock slowly, almost calmly. What she was doing with her mouth, lips, and tongue felt incredible for Mike__, so __he was in no rush to cum quickly__._

_Tina and Ryder had cum shortly after Kitty screamed. __They were lying on the other bed, Ryder spooning Tina from behind, his hand gently caressing her breast, as they watched Kitty and Mike__._

_It didn't take long after Mike started sucking on Kitty's clit that she came again, letting his cock drop out of her mouth as she groaned loudly. Then after taking a moment to catch her breath, she took it back in her mouth and focused entirely on him. Finally, when they both knew he wouldn't be able to hold out any longer, she took his cock out of her mouth and whispered, "I'm sorry, I can't swallow, it makes me gag," and ran her tongue up the length of his shaft. _

_When Mike started to cum, she pumped his cock with both hands and held it so that he came all over her upper chest, mostly her breasts. Mike just kept cumming, maybe more than he had ever cum at one time before, coating her breasts. When he was finally done, he collapsed onto the bed next to her. _

_Kitty used both of her hands to massage the cum into her breasts. Them she brought one finger to her mouth. "Mmm, tasty," she said. "Maybe next time I will try to swallow it. Good thing I didn't try this time, though," she added with a smile. "A load like this would have drowned me." She leaned over and kissed him, "I better take a fast shower," she said. She grabbed his hand. "Join me," she said. "It's your cum, and besides you need washing up too."_

_The shower was hardly fast. Mike spent a lot of time making sure Kitty's breasts were sparkling clean, tasting each of them in turn to make sure he had done a good job. Then __he worked his way down her belly to her pussy._

_Kitty did Mike's front, then concentrated her efforts on making sure his cock was clean, massaging it several times with handfuls of soap. Before long it was very clean, and very, very hard. Mike knew it wouldn't take much for him to make them both very messy again._

_Mike turned Kitty around, and began cleaning her back. She leaned back closer to him, pushing her back into his__ chest__. Mike moved his arms around her and began playing with her breasts again. His cock was pushing against her ass, and he wondered whether they'd be breaking the no fucking rule if he just eased his cock into her ass. It would have been so easy._

_Kitty began grinding herself against his hard cock, and Mike was just about to grab her butt cheeks, spread them apart, and slip my cock into her ass, when she bent over slightly and his cock slipped into her wet pussy. _

_And then they both froze._

_"Mike?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Your cock__ is__ in my pussy."_

_"I know."_

_"We can't."_

_"I know."_

_Yet neither of them could move._

_Finally Kitty took a step forward and let Mike's cock slip out of her pussy. Then she turned around, knelt in front of him__, took __his cock in her hand, and pulled it into her mouth. As she sucked, she dropped her other hand to her pussy and pushed two fingers inside, fucking herself._

_Instead of pulling away this time__, __Kitty began to thrust her head against his__ body faster, fucking __his cock with her face. She pushed another finger into her pussy and came just before Mike did, sucking his cock until she'd completely drained him..._

"And that was our night with Ryder and Kitty," Mike said. "And epilogue... Kitty never did put her shirt back on afterward: she ran home across both of our backyards topless."

Quinn been so caught up in Mike's story, somehow she had gotten a hand up Sam's shorts and was gently stroking his cock. She could have made him cum in a matter of seconds, but she didn't want him to cum in his pants.

Rachel was lying in Finn's lap, his hand under her shirt holding a breast, her shirt hiked up just enough that everyone could tell she'd never gotten around to putting on a bra that morning.

"You never did it again?" Finn asked.

"We all felt a little bit weird around each other for a while afterward," Mike said. "And then I got really busy at work, and then Tina was pregnant, and then my company offered me a big promotion, and yada yada yada here we all are five years later."

"I'm concerned about things getting weird between us," Rachel said.

"But wait a minute," Quinn said. "You were telling us all about this soft-swing, how the whole point of it is 'no fucking,' and by the end of the story, correct me if I'm wrong, there was a cock inside a pussy."

"Well," Mike said, "that wasn't supposed to happen."

"You think?" Rachel said.

"You know what," Quinn said, "I think this is something we girls should discuss on our own."

Since it was closest, the three girls ended up in Tina and Mike's room. "What's the rest of the story?" Rachel asked Tina.

"What do you mean?"

"Tina," Quinn said, "We know you. When you found out about Mike's accident, you would have ripped off his left nut; and when he told us all about it just now, you would have ripped off his right one. So what got left out of his version?"

Tina looked down, trying not to make eye contact with them.

"If you don't want to tell us, we won't pry," Quinn said.

"Mike can never know," Tina said. "Nobody else can."

"Of course," Rachel said.

"Okay..."

_Tina was enthralled watching Kitty suck Mike's penis. While Ryder and her were watching them, he was behind her__, spooning __her. __His __cock was__ poking __her in the lower back. It really didn't take long before he was completely hard again._

_Tina pushed back against him, and his penis nestled between her__ legs. __She could feel the head of his penis almost resting inside the folds of her__ pussy__. Tina thought it felt so good, so naughty, so hot knowing that she couldn't fuck him, but he __was that close._

_By the time Mike was cumming all over Kitty's tits, Tina was __left wondering what would be the big deal if she shifted position a little bit to let Ryder inside her. He had already been inside her mouth. She had already swallowed his cum. Tina thought, maybe __if __she kept squirming against his penis, it would happen on its own, without her having to make any decision._

_As soon as Mike and Kitty closed the bathroom door behind them, Tina climbed on top of Ryder and straddled him, wedging the shaft of his penis between her pussy lips. She was aware of how easy it would be to shift position just a bit and let the tip of his penis past __her pussy lips and then deep inside of her__. __But __she couldn't make that decision, so instead she crawled off of him and got__ on __her back with her legs spread. _

_Tina__ let __Ryder make the decision. But deep down she knew it was really no decision at all. No man worked up that much and that close to cumming was going to walk away from a woman who's lying there with__ her pussy wet__ and her legs wide open like a slut. Ryder never hesitated. He crawled on top of Tina and pushed his way inside of her with one hard thrust__._

_Tina was seeing stars. It's not that there was anything so special about Ryder, in fact Tina thought __Mike __was a much better lover, but she had never had another man's cock inside her__, so __it was hot and it was wicked, and she was loving every second of it._

_Ryder was fucking Tina hard and fast because they didn't know how long it would take for Mike and Kitty to return. Tina could rarely cum twice in a row, and of course she had just cum hard from Ryder eating her out, but she came again, and it was good, and Tina was loud. That pushed Ryder over the edge. He was grunting, never even slowing down his thrusts while he came and came. Tina couldn't believe that she just swallowed a load of his cum and he still had so much left for her pussy__._

_When Ryder finally rolled off of her__, __she had cum oozing out of her pussy. It certainly wouldn't have been a good idea to let Mike and Kitty see this when they got back, and her first thought was to grab her panties and wipe clean with them, but then she remembered that her panties were lying in a field somewhere._

_So when Mike and Kitty came out of the bathroom, Tina dashed in past them so quickly they couldn't see the cum dripping down her__ legs__. _

"As hot as it was... with Ryder and with Sam, I just can't. It has to be soft, no fucking."

The girls spent the better part of an hour talking everything out. They agreed to try soft-swinging. Yet that left them feeling nervous: on one hand they could no longer blame anything they did on being "caught up in the moment" and on the other hand they weren't quite sure about the logistics of what came next.

They walked down to the lake in pairs and each couple spread out a large beach blanket. They all settled in to sunbathe for a while. Rachel, Tina, and Quinn took off their tops without a second thought. They were all more than comfortable being topless by now, and no amount of nerves would make the guys tired of seeing them all that way.

Quinn took the suncream out of her bag and was about to hand the bottle to Sam, when she realized a way to get the ball rolling. "Mike!" She called over to the next blanket. Mike looked up, and Quinn tossed him the bottle. "Lotion me up?"

Mike glanced at Tina, who nodded, and then he came over to Quinn's blanket. Sam and Finn thought about it for a moment, deciding how to arrange it so they'd each join somebody else's wife, so Finn went over to Tina, and Sam went to Rachel.

Quinn didn't feel as confident as she was acting. She had only chosen Mike instead of Finn because Mike and her had already been intimate. Given that he'd already fucked the hell out of her the day before sunscreen should have been way easier.

Quinn sighed as Mike massaged the sunscreen into her back. His hands wandered to her sides grazing the sides of her boobs pressed under her body. Mike worked his way down to her legs, pushing up against the hem of her bikini bottoms. She wasn't wearing a thong, but this was the tiniest bikini she owned and he didn't have to sneak his fingers under the nylon very far to come very close to her pussy. Close enough that Quinn let out a soft moan.

"Should I wait to do your front?" he asked her.

"Now," she said, rolling over on her back. As she watched him squeeze some more sunscreen into his palms, she thought back to how shy and nervous she was just a few days ago when her own husband would be doing this with friends nearby.

Mike went right to Quinn's boobs, massaging the cream into them.

"I'm beginning to suspect you're not really interested in whether I get burned," Quinn said.

"Busted," he said with a grin.

The other men had already moved on to their new partners' breasts as well, no great surprise. Rachel and Tina were both moaning. Finn really seemed to be enjoying Tina's big boobs, and his own overly-endowed feature seemed to want to burst through his swimsuit. As Quinn looked at those two she decided that sometime before the whole soft-swap experiment was to end, she would get Finn's cock in her mouth.

Mike took his hands off Quinn's chest, moved up her body, and kissed her softly on the lips. It was very nice and hot. They had fucked the morning before, but they had never kissed.

Quinn pulled Mike closer, and kissed him harder. He ground his body into hers and his cock was so hard. She knew this soft-swap experiment was going to be difficult. She remembered how good his cock felt inside of her pussy, and dry-humping him just wasn't going to do it for her.

Just then everyone heard a sort of "aaah!" sound from Rachel. Some thought maybe Sam had done something to make her cum. But Quinn looked over and saw two people walking up to the lake. It was another couple, maybe a few years younger than them, putting down their towels about ten feet away, Tina and Quinn each tried to cover their breasts with their arms quickly.

"I'm sorry," the man said. He was a lanky guy, with curly dark hair and dark skin. "We didn't mean to startle you. We just checked in and they told us about the lake. We didn't realize until we got closer that you were... I mean..."

His wife, a tall skinny woman with long brown hair and pert little breasts, rolled her eyes. "What Jake is trying to stammer out," she said, "is that we didn't know this was a topless lake. And he seems to be more than okay with it. We're sorry, I know you guys thought you were alone here. Do you mind if we join you?"

The six of them all looked at one another, and finally Sam said, "Sure."

"And Jake," she said, gesturing at her bikini top, "would you freak out if I..."

"Um..." he said. "I guess so. If you want."

She untied her top, which had barely covered anything but her nipples anyway, and by then the women had given up trying to cover their own assets. The men were trying not to be obvious about staring at the girl's tits! Before they could see very much, though, she lay down on her front hiding them from sight. "You'll have to go easy on me," she said. "We've never done this sort of thing before."

"Neither had we until a few days ago," Tina assured her. "In real life, we're three fairly boring couples."

The girl smiled. "I'm Marley," she said.

"I'm Rachel," Rachel said, and began to gesture toward Finn but stopped. Everyone was aware of why: it was bad enough that Marley and Jake found them here topless and making out with one another, but she didn't want them to know they had swapped spouses to do so. "And this is my husband Sam," she continued. Then she introduced the two other couples: Finn and Tina, and Quinn and Mike.

"This is the second time I've been 'your husband,'" Mike whispered to Quinn.

And that's how they all stayed for the next hour or so: no more tit massages of course, no more dry humping (and none of whatever might have happened if Jake and Marley hadn't come by). There was kissing and touching, though, and after a while their new young friends showed some real affection toward one another; but it would have probably mortified them if Jake had touched Marley's breasts in front of strangers.

Well, Quinn thought, she remembered when they were that shy and innocent... Four days ago.

They all walked back to the main building together, so to keep up appearances Quinn went into Mike's room with him. Rachel and Tina went with Sam and Finn respectively. "Well, now what?" Quinn asked once she was inside with Mike.

"Well," Mike said, "Dinner's in an hour, so I guess we'll get back our spouses then. In the meantime..." He grabbed her t-shirt and lifted it over her head, leaving her naked except for bikini bottoms again.

Quinn pulled Mike's t-shirt over his head, and pressed her body against his. She moved her mouth toward his lips. "Might as well try out this 'soft swap' business I guess," she said.

As they kissed, Mike reached down and untied Quinn's bikini bottoms and let them drop to the floor. Then he backed her up toward the bed.

"Mike, soft swap, remember?" There was nothing even resembling _soft_ about Mike then.

"It's nothing we haven't already done," he said. "I know you were thinking that too." He grabbed her ass, and ground his hard cock against her waist. He was covered only by his bathing suit, against her bare pussy.

"Mike," Quinn whispered, "oh, fuck. Fuck you, you really can't be trusted doing soft swap, can you? You tried it twice, and both times you end up fucking."

"Both times?" he said with a smile.

Quinn yanked down his swimsuit. "Yes... I'm such a slut, I'm fucking you for the second time."

"You're not a slut," he said, pushing her down onto the bed. "You're an incredibly sexy woman, and I've wanted you since the day I met you."

He began caressing her nipples, while Quinn put her hand around his cock. "So," she said in a teasing tone, "do you think the others are breaking the rules right now too?"

"I doubt it," he said. "Finn and Rachel seemed pretty dead set against it."

Quinn gave his cock a few playful tugs. "Yeah, well I seem to remember you and Tina saying no more fucking, and here you are about to give me that nice cock of yours again."

"It's not that we're against it," he said. "And there's nothing wrong with me doing this. But Tina can't right now -"

He stopped short, and at first Quinn thought she was hearing a sexist double-standard, but then she understood. "Oh shit," she said, letting go of his cock. "You're trying to have another baby aren't you?"

"Um... yeah."

"And Sam..." Quinn didn't have to finish the thought. Her husband had fucked the hell out Tina yesterday, and she could still remember seeing his cum oozing out of her pussy.

"I don't know. Tina only went off the pill a little while ago. It might take some time for her, but still..."

"We can't tell Sam," Quinn said. "Whatever... happens next," Quinn didn't want to say the words, _if Sam had knocked Tina up_, "if he knows, it'll just complicate... well, everything."

"We agree. Hell, even you weren't supposed to know, but I guess I didn't keep the secret very well."

Quinn realized something else, speaking of secrets. She knew something she hoped Mike would never find out: Tina had fucked their friend Ryder about 8 ½ months before their son was born. It wasn't conclusive of anything, of course, but it was possible that by the next spring, Mike could have two children fathered by other men.

The sexy mood was pretty much broken by then. So Quinn put her bikini bottoms and t-shirt back on and she and Mike sat quietly until she got a text from Rachel. "Marley &amp; Jake fucking like rabbits next door. Let's get back 2 our husbands so we can do same..."

A minute later, girls were criss-crossing one another in the hallway. Tina was wearing her t-shirt like Quinn was, but Rachel was holding hers in her hand, giggling as she passed us. Her hair was dripping wet.

"Rachel looked happy," Quinn said to Sam when she got inside her normal room. His hair was also wet. "Finn's going to be surprised to see her show up half naked," she added. Actually, given the size of her bikini bottoms it was probably more like 95%.

"Yeah," Sam said, "we gave that 'soft swap' thing a good try-out. How about you and Mike?"

"Not so much," Quinn told him.

"How come?"

"It felt awkward somehow," she said, quickly composing a lie. "After we, you know, fucked yesterday, the whole soft-swap thing felt weird."

"You weren't tempted to... you know... cheat?"

"No. I mean yes, I guess, but... no we didn't. You and Rachel didn't, did you?"

"No, we behaved. I mean, not behaved, but... we kept to the rules. No fucking."

Quinn stripped off her t-shirt and got on the bed. "Tell me."

"Well," he said, dropping onto the bed next to her, "as soon as we closed the door behind us, she pulled off her t-shirt. Like you just did, and then got onto the bed. I started massaging her breasts. Because you know how I like breasts," he added with a grin.

"And you've had three different pair of them in your hands since yesterday," she reminded him.

"Yeah," he said. "Life is good. I could feel how much sun cream she still had on them, so I suggested a quick shower. Because first of all, that's sexy. And also, less temptation to do something we shouldn't, because you know my knees aren't up to shower fucks anymore. We soaped one another up, and by the time she was done with my cock... let's just say if I weren't afraid of crippling myself, you probably couldn't have trusted my cock near her shaven pussy."

"You find that sexy?" I asked him.

"Yeah."

"Would you like it if I shaved myself like that?"

"Sure."

"You wouldn't think of Rachel's pussy every time you looked at it?"

"I promise."

"It might be interesting to try it. Anyway, you and Rachel in the shower."

"Okay, well, as soon as she'd finished playing with my cock, and saw how hard it was, she crouched down and took it in her mouth. You know, you're the only woman who'd ever sucked my cock before today."

"I hadn't known that."

"Well we knew we might not have much time, and that point I don't think I could have held out more than a couple of minutes anyway, what with all the fooling around earlier. She sucked me really deep - I guess it was pretty easy for her after all this time sucking Finn's monster, but it's probably a good thing I didn't think about that at the time - and kept sucking as I came. Well, you know how I like that.

"Of course she assumed I'd return the favor afterward but, you know, my knees... so I took her hand and led her out the bathroom, both of us still dripping wet, into the bedroom and onto the bed. And went right for her pussy. And yeah," he added with a sheepish grin, "Anyway, I figured out quickly enough that instead of me thrusting my tongue into her pussy, the way you like it, she likes to have her clit gently sucked. Just as I was really getting started, we began hearing Marley and Jake, who are right next door, fucking their brains out."

"I can think why," Quinn said, "after watching the six of us making out, and then all us girls lying there almost naked."

"Yeah..." he said with a smile.

Jake was visibly erect almost the whole time they were out there, and every girl had fantasies of climbing on top of him and grinding their thin bikini bottom against his hard bulge.

"After a while I had Rachel thrashing about," Sam continued, "and finally she came. Loudly enough that I'm sure Jake and Marley heard her. And almost as soon as she was done cumming, she pulled me on top of her, my chest against her breasts, our faces almost touching, and she kind of bit down on her lower lip and said 'Sam, what makes me cum like crazy is when I fuck right after I get my pussy eaten. Please, Sam, fuck me.'"

"You fucked her?" Quinn asked him quietly.

"Of course not," he said. "I wouldn't do that, after we all promised. But I also didn't want to seem like I was rejecting her, so I said 'Rachel, you and Finn felt so strongly about not doing that with anybody else, remember?' 'It's okay,' she said. 'No,' I said, 'you say that now, but you'll regret it afterward. Let Finn do the honors. I'm sure he's more than ready.' And then tapped something into her cell phone - I guess texting you and Tina - then pulled on her bikini bottoms, grabbed her t-shirt, and dashed out the door without even putting it on. I'm surprised she didn't run the two of you over."

"It was close," Quinn said. She pulled off her own bikini bottoms. "I'm proud of you for your self-control; and I didn't get any action, so I think we owe one another one hell of a fuck right now." And without waiting for a response, Quinn climbed on top of Sam and pushed her wet pussy down onto his hard cock, and proceeded to fuck him like an animal. Even before they both came, they gave Jake and Marley a sound show they weren't going to soon forget.

As everyone waited at the big dining room table for dinner, Quinn for one was feeling horny again as Tina and Finn told them what they'd been up to after the lake. No big surprise: with Finn's big cock and Tina's big breasts, it was inevitable that they would try a titty-fuck. Tina described how she blown Finn to coat his cock with saliva and how it felt as he slid the thing between her breasts.

"It was like fucking a big, soft pussy," Finn added. He also said how with each stroke the head of his cock came close to touching her mouth and then finally he came, spraying cum all over the lower half of her face, and between her breasts.

"I still have a few drops of cum in my cleavage," she said. "Kept it as a souvenir."

Quinn could almost see and hear all three men get erect when they heard that. She even knew her panties had just gotten a little bit wetter.

Their stories came to a sudden halt when Marley and Jake came over and sat at the table with them. Neither of them were quite able to look anyone in the eyes, probably because they'd heard the sounds of fucking earlier, and they knew the others had heard them too.

While Jake and Marley told them how they had met, Quinn snuggled a little closer to Sam and "accidentally" brushed her hand against his still-hard cock. She was sure the skin Marley was displaying with her shirt tied in a knot under her breasts, hadn't helped matters any. No one could have noticed this quick touch, but it was evident that Mike was glancing down at Tina's cleavage, her blouse was open at least one button further down than it was designed to be.

"I'm sorry," Jake interrupted himself, "I don't quite have all your names straight, but... weren't you and you [he pointed to Mike and Quinn] the married couple? And then, uh, you two [Sam and Rachel] and you two [Finn and Tina]?"

"Well, actually," Mike began.

"Yes," Rachel cut him off. "But, well... this is embarrassing, but we're all close friends and we decided we'd try wife-swapping. So I'm with Finn for the night."

Stunned silence from all seven people followed. Then Quinn got up and said, "Rachel, outside please."

Once Quinn had her away from everybody else, she unloaded, "I'm going to fucking kill you."

"I didn't want them to know we'd lied to them this morning."

"So you lied to them right now?"

"But it was the perfect solution, don't you see? Now we have an excuse to be back with our spouses. I don't know about you, but I want to get fucked tonight. And not by your husband."

"So now they think we're swingers."

"Who cares what they think? In a couple of days we'll never see them again. And we are swingers. Just soft swingers."

"Okay," Quinn said slowly. "I guess this all does make sense."

"I know."

"But somehow, I just know it, this is all going to blow up in our faces and get very, very messy."

That night, they all planned to go dancing at a club several towns over. Rachel invited Marley and Jake to join them, of course, since they were the only other guests at the B&amp;B. In her mind, once you had sunbathed topless with people, and you've heard them fucking in the next room, you had a bond with them.

With eight going, they took two cars. Quinn went with her "husband" Mike in Mike and Tina's car, along with Rachel and Sam. Finn and Tina followed in Marley and Jake's car.

Tina, Rachel, and Quinn were all dressed a bit slutty. They had each brought an outfit along that they hadn't expected to actually wear in public. But since private things were getting out into the public all over, the outfits did do.

Marley and Jake had thrown a monkeywrench into their plans, but they were still happy to have them along. The men especially enjoyed how Marley apparently didn't own any tops that covered her midriff. She just exuded sex. The other three girls hadn't discussed the fact beforehand, but they all wanted to make sure they looked as hot as they could to keep up with the younger girl.

"Well, Rachel," Sam said on the drive over in a poor Oliver Hardy imitation, "this is another fine mess you've gotten us into."

"Go fuck yourself," Rachel said, with the accompanying hand gesture.

"Oh no, Soft-sex only!" Quinn piped up from the back seat.

"Seriously," Mike said, "it's not that I'll mind making out with Tina tonight - I can't believe she's actually wearing that outfit in public, but I was kind of looking forward to a little adventure tonight."

"With my wife, you mean," Sam said.

"Well, yeah. Can you blame me?"

"Guys, wait," Quinn said, "we're overlooking the obvious."

"Just telling Marley and Jake the truth?" Mike asked.

"No, we're too many lies past that. But look, they think we're each married to whoever we we were fooling around with this morning, and swinging this afternoon with people, who were unbeknownst to them, our real spouses. But why not just tell them we've decided to swap in the other direction tonight? Me with Finn, Mike with Rachel, and Sam with Tina. And that'll actually be true."

"Oh wow, Duh," Rachel said approvingly.

"That's so incredibly logical," Sam said, "it just might work."

When they got to the club, Quinn took Finn to the side, and Sam took Tina to the side, and they told them what the new plan was. Mike and Rachel, and Marley and Jake, went directly to the bar, then to the dance floor.

Marley was wearing an off-one-shoulder crop top, and a frilly skirt that showed her thong every time she spun around. Tina wore a dress with a neckline that scooped down low enough to show off not only an impressive amount of breast, but a sheer bra as well, almost down to her nipples. Quinn went braless in a short, tight mini-dress and Rachel had on a sleeveless blouse with a Wonderbra that turned her breasts into dangerous weapons. So the guys weren't going to complain no matter which one of them they ended up with.

As it turned out Quinn's date, Finn, loved to dance, too bad he was absolutely terrible at it. Luckily Quinn was a good enough dancer for both of them. They worked up quite a sweat on the dance floor and Quinn worked up a bit of extra wetness in another place each time Finn brushed against her. The feeling of his cock made Quinn regret the fact that the others made her agree to only soft-swapping, because she wanted so badly to have that thing inside her.

Finn and Quinn were actually attracting the attention of some of the other dancers, and when she glanced over at Marley, it looked like she was getting a bit jealous. Quinn smiled, pleased that she was getting more noticed over the younger, and arguably sexier, woman. Quinn then realized that Marley had interpreted her smile as gloating.

Marley whispered something to Jake, and the two of them started dancing a lot more energetically, as only a skilled young dancer couple can dance. With every jump, Jake lifted her above his head effortlessly. Marley was showing her tiny thong to the crowd every time he did.

Quinn had moves of her own, and she turned her share of heads when she twirled about in front of Finn. She landed on the ground in a split and pulled her dress above her ass to make it work, exposing her own silky panties. Quinn would never have imagined a few days earlier, that she would be deliberately showing off her panties to a room full of strangers.

Marley began to dance more sensuously, sexually, as if she were fucking Jake even though they were both upright and at least a foot apart. Jake seemed to be surprised, aroused, and flustered, all at once. Marley threw her arms up over head as she danced, and the movement pulled the bottom of her shirt high enough that it uncovered the very bottoms of her breasts; not very much, just the underboob.

Quinn thought Marley did have such cute boobs though, and she wondered what it would take to goad her into showing them off in public. Stranger things had happened on the vacation, as the dozens of people who saw her panties could attest.

When they got back to the group's booth, Quinn snuggled close to Finn and kissed him. They had already enjoyed a long session of dirty dancing, but since Finn didn't know until moments before they hit the dance floor that the two of them were a couple for the evening, they had never gotten to kiss yet.

Sam and Tina, and Mike and Rachel, had apparently already gotten much better acquainted while the rest were dancing. Rachel's short skirt was pretty tight - she obviously hadn't packed it with dancing in mind, and though the booth was in a fairly dark corner of the club, Quinn was pretty certain that Mike's hand was under that skirt.

Quinn knew Sam, having fucked Tina the day before, would have been happy to fuck her again that night, soft-swap agreement or not. She couldn't entirely blame him, since they had both been willing to switch partners again if everybody else had agreed. For now though, they were busy making out.

Marley was all over Jake: literally. She was on his lap kissing him and from his reaction he liked it a lot, but it wasn't something he was accustomed to.

Finn glanced around to make sure nobody else could really see what was going on at the booth, then placed a hand on Quinn's breast over her dress. It was a thin material, and with no bra, Quinn could feel the warmth of his hand. She became quickly aware also of a growing wetness in her panties.

The overt fondling was definitely an escalation. Marley caught Quinn's eye, then grabbed a very surprised Jake's hand and slid it under her top. Marley then moaned as he began to rub her bare breast. Jake's arm was pushing up the bottom of her shirt just enough to expose almost the entire bottom half of the breast.

Mike, emboldened by seeing that, began to more obviously rub Rachel underneath her tight skirt. Seeing this, Tina suddenly jumped up and walked toward the bathroom. Mike didn't notice her leaving, and Quinn wondered whether she was upset.

Still, Quinn was fairly distracted by the fact that Finn was kissing her upper chest and working his way down to the top hem of her dress. Finn also placed one hand on one of the dress's narrow straps, as if wondering what to do with it.

Tina came back a moment later and even in the dim light, it was obvious that there was no longer a bra underneath her dangerously low-cut dress. She sat back down next to Sam, who put a finger just below her neck, then moved it down and slowly traced her décolletage. Without the bra, Tina's breasts were on display almost down to the nipples.

By now, Marley was grinding her thong-covered pussy against Jake's bulge, clearly willing and wanting to cum in front of everyone. Jake had both hands on her breasts, pushing her shirt high enough that only his hands were covering them from view.

A voice in the back of Quinn's head told her that this competitive thing between the eight of them was getting way out of control, and that any minute either Marley would cum, Sam would unzip Tina's dress, Rachel would lose her panties, or Finn was going to pull Quinn's dress to her waist. Or all four.

And then suddenly there was a voice, "Uh... excuse me?" It was a hostess, a curvy young girl probably just out of college.

Marley slid off Jake's lap, and all the men withdrew their hands from wherever they'd been.

"Listen, I'm fine with what you guys are doing, and maybe about to do... actually it's making me hot as hell... but some of the other customers have been noticing, and they're mostly cool with it, but sooner or later somebody's going to complain to me or my manager, and you know..."

"It's okay," Sam said. "Thanks for letting us know."

"Maybe we should get back," Rachel said after the hostess left. "Will you be going back too?" Rachel asked Marley and Jake. Subtly separating them from the group proper.

Since all eight were indeed going back at the same time, they split off into two cars again. This time, Finn and Quinn ended up in the back seat of Marley and Jake's car. Once they were on the road, Jake gave Marley a meaningful look.

Marley nodded, then turned around. "Listen, I think I owe all you guys an apology. Especially you," she added, meaning Quinn.

"How do you mean?" Quinn asked her.

"I was a little bit jealous of you guys," she said. "We have friends, but we don't have any friends close enough that we'd do... anything you guys have been doing. I wanted to fit in, and I tried to do it by acting in a way that's really unlike me. I think I goaded you guys into going further than you normally would have."

"No, not really," Quinn said.

"Well, kinda," Finn said.

"I don't know where we would have ended up if the waitress hadn't come over and cooled us down. I know Jake was only seconds away from cumming in his pants."

"We could have left out that last detail," Jake said under his breath.

"I know we can't be part of your Gang of Six," Marley said. "But we're going to be here for the next three days, and I'd like us all to be friends."

Finn and Quinn exchanged glances. "Sure," Quinn said, "I'm sure we'd all like that. But remember, we're not normally like this either. We're just using this week to let loose a bit. Though we are trying to keep things in some sort of bounds." Such as not bringing people they barely knew into their soft-swapping game.

"We understand that," Marley said.

Quinn noticed that the way Marley was leaning over to talk to them in the backseat, her top had dipped out enough that Finn could look straight down her shirt. And he was.

This could turn out badly, Quinn thought.

They weren't **that** drunk by any means but enough drinks, plus being tired, plus being overly stimulated (aka, "horny as hell") were making everyone all a bit loopy.

Marley, being the skinniest of the girls, was so dead on her feet that she stumbled over to the couch in the den, curled herself up on it, and immediately fell asleep. Jake shrugged, hoisted her over his shoulder like a sack of flour, and began carrying her down the hallway. Marley's skirt flipped up over her torso, exposing her tiny thong. "I don't suppose you'll be hearing much noise from our room tonight," Jake said mournfully.

"I bet he wishes he had swapping privileges," Quinn giggled to the man with his arms around her. Quinn was out of it enough to not remember when that man became Mike and not Finn. It seemed Rachel had reclaimed her husband upon returning to the B&amp;B.

Sam helped Jake with the door to his room, and Jake carried Marley inside. The door then closed and locked behind them. The six others looked at one another. "So," Sam finally said, "our own rooms, or what?"

"I'm not settling for anything less than a good hard fucking tonight," Rachel announced, "so I'm taking back my man." They left and went back to their room.

"I think Mike has claimed dibs on me," Quinn said.

And that left Sam with Tina, and the breasts that he and the other guys and most of the men at the bar had been staring at for most of the night. Tina never did put her bra back on, and had been showing off an impressive amount of chest.

Mike and Quinn went into his and Tina's room. They stripped off all their clothing, and fell into bed together. They had actually been naked together so much over the past few days, Quinn felt so completely comfortable with him. They kissed lazily, too tired to work up much passion just yet. However, Quinn had a feeling they were going to get there soon enough.

Mike stroked Quinn's breasts slowly, and that made Quinn giggle. "What?" Mike asked.

"Nothing. It's just interesting how much you seem to like my breasts, considering how big and perfect Tina's are."

"I'll tell you a secret," he said. "I'm very particular about breasts. I only like three kinds: small, medium, and large. Anything else, I'm just not interested."

Quinn rolled over on her side, facing Mike; and he did the same. They kissed some more. His hard cock was pressed between her belly and his. After a few minutes Quinn reached between them and moved his cock so that it was pointed down, so then as they kissed his cock was rubbing against her clit. The head of his cock slid across her pussy lips, covering itself in her pussy juices and since she was so wet there was a lot of juices.

Finally, Mike rolled Quinn onto her back, and moved himself between her legs. Quinn gestured with her head toward the wall separating the room and the one in which both of their spouses were. Mike nodded knowing they would have to be quiet.

Mike slid his cock very slowly into Quinn's wet pussy, so as not to make the bed squeak. Quinn had the most difficult part, not screaming out loud from pleasure. Their first fuck the day before had been spontaneous and hot, but Mike pushing himself slowly into her pussy was sensual and delicious. Quinn felt as if Mike were just going deeper and deeper into her, and was never going to stop. And then Mike was pulling out of her, just as slowly, and she could see her thick juices clinging to the sides of his cock.

Mike continued to fuck Quinn in slow motion torture. After a couple of minutes Quinn felt a desperate need to cum, but she couldn't at the speed things were going. She need him to start fucking her just a little bit faster. Quinn was just on the edge, and she could see that knowing this was turning Mike on even more. Mike was getting harder and harder as he slow-fucked her.

"Faster, Mike," Quinn said under her breath.

"We have to be quiet, remember?" he teased.

"You have ten seconds to make me cum," she told him, "or I swear we're done for the night and you and your dick are on your own."

Now that Mike understood that the game was over, he started fucking her with hard, fast strokes. He started pounding her so hard and it took only four big strokes until Quinn came hard. Her body shook as if it were having a seizure. It's lucky Quinn was able to grab a pillow and shove it against her mouth in time, otherwise the whole building would have heard her scream. Mike came in her pussy while she was shaking, but Quinn barely noticed.

Quinn realized, once Mike had withdrawn from her pussy and was lying by her side, that since she had promised to only engage in "soft swapping" with Mike, then she was now officially an adulterer. But she really didn't care about that, not after cumming that hard.

So then before the night was over, her and Mike were doing it again.

Mike woke up slowly in the night, spooning the woman in bed with him. At first he was surprised when he remembered this was not his wife. His hand was resting on her breast, and his cock was wedged between her legs. As he became more aware of his surroundings, he began holding her breast more firmly, his cock began to harden, and he thrust it against the opening of her pussy. Quinn was awake by now, and began thrusting back, and his cock slipped inside her warm wetness. They fucked slowly, lazily, and after she'd had two or three small orgasms, he came, and left his cock inside of her until it finally softened enough to slip out on its own.

Quinn couldn't explain it. She had already been having more sex in that week than in the past few months put together, and the more she had, the more she wanted. She had already fucked Mike (twice) even though she promised not to, and she probably wouldn't hesitate if she had the opportunity to do it with Finn. Or even Jake. Even the hostess from the club the last night was looking pretty good to her.

When Quinn left Mike and Tina's room in the morning, to go back to her own room to change cloths, she ran into Marley and Jake. They were just coming out their own room, heading downstairs for breakfast.

They exchanged good mornings, and Marley asked her, "Why are you still wearing your dress from last night?"

"I... uh... promised Sam a goodnight kiss last night, and he never got it, so I'm going to his room to give it to him now."

"But you just came from your own room. Why haven't you changed?"

Any follow-up lie was interrupted by Tina coming from the other direction. "You promised Mike a goodnight kiss too?" Quinn asked her before anybody else could say anything.

"Sure, right," Tina said. Jake noticed right away that she still wasn't wearing her bra.

They parted ways, and Quinn let herself into her room with the key that Marley and Jake had no idea she had. "Shit!" She said as soon as she shut the door behind her.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"We've wandered into a fucking Moliere play," Quinn said. She pulled off her dress, leaving herself naked aside from her sandals. "Did you behave yourself last night?" She asked Sam.

"Of course not. But I played by the rules. Barely."

"Oh?" Quinn said, picking out her clothing for the day.

"Well, our Tina was one horny girl last night. She had to go to the bathroom when we got back, and she told me to be naked by the time she was done. Then she jumped onto the bed, lift up her dress - her panties were gone - and just mounted me."

"You mean you..."

"No, she settled in right next to my cock, grabbed it, and started rubbing the head of it against her clit. Really hard. She was using my cock to jerk herself off and you know, I should have felt used, but it was so fucking hot. And I thought she was going to 'accidentally' push my cock into her pussy, but she didn't."

"And would you have let her?" I teased.

"Well, let's just say it didn't happen and leave it at that, okay? Hey, Mike and Tina were the ones who said no more fucking, right? Anyway, before long I came all over her pussy, her clit, and inside of her dress, and as she kept rubbing my cock all over herself down there until she came too. Then she took off her dress and we took a shower together to clean up. No fooling around in the shower, not much anyway, and we fell asleep pretty much as soon as we got back to the bed."

"How dull."

Sam shrugged. "Well," he said, "I did wake up with my cock in her mouth, so that was nice. And then I had her turn around so I could eat out her pussy while she finished me off. Don't worry," he said, as he got up and kissed Quinn, "I brushed my teeth afterward."

Quinn was dressed by now and ready to go. She wanted to get out of there before Sam asked her too much about her night, since she didn't want to have to lie to him. If Marley and Jake hadn't been eating breakfast when she went downstairs, Rachel and Tina would have probably asked to compare notes about the night before; so Quinn thought it was a good thing they were there.

When the meal was over, and they were discussing plans for the day, Marley said she wanted to go running. It was something she tried to do every day, either around her neighborhood or on a treadmill at the gym, and she didn't want to miss a day. "Any of you also runners?" she asked.

"I run some," Quinn said. "I'll join you."

"Great," she said. "Let's get changed so we don't finish up too late."

"You go ahead," Quinn said. "I just have to talk to Mike for a minute first."

Marley left the dining room and Mike walked up to Quinn. He said, "What's up?"

Quinn whispered in his ear, "Nothing; but I wanted her to be in her room before I got upstairs, so she wouldn't see which room I went into."

After giving Marley that brief head start, Quinn went upstairs to her room and quickly rummaged through her suitcase for appropriate running wear. Finally she came up with an athletic tank top and a short tennis skirt, which probably wouldn't be on the recommended list in any runner's magazine. There was a reason one doesn't usually wear tennis skirts without the accompanying shorts, but Quinn managed to forget them. She had to manage with her sexy vacation panties. Quinn changed quickly, locked the door behind her, and went down the hall to knock on Marley's door.

"I see one of us thought ahead," Quinn said when she saw what Marley was wearing.

Marley had a sports bra, and very light-weight nylon running shorts, the type with the built-in panty. Of course, "sports bra" was a generous description since it was actually a fairly narrow strip of lycra covering Marley's pair of small breasts.

"I usually stick to slow runs," Marley said as her and Quinn walked down the stairs. "I'm not training to win any races. Is that okay with you?"

"More than okay," Quinn said. She was like a once-a-week runner, and wasn't looking to kill herself out there. "If we turn left from the front door," she told Marley, "there's a open field and in about two miles, what looks like an abandoned farmhouse." She knew that because they had passed it when Tina, Rachel, and her had stripped off their shirts.

"Sounds good," she agreed.

The two got to the edge of the field, and began some stretching. Quinn quickly realized that a shorts-less tennis skirt and thong were seriously inappropriate for stretching exercises, but fortunately it was just the two of them. Quinn had nothing that Marley hadn't already seen thanks to her split in the club.

Those first two miles were a good run, though more for Marley than for Quinn. Marley seemed like a serious runner who knew what she was doing. Quinn was just a woman who ran sometimes. By the time they reached the farmhouse, Marley's skin was glowing and Quinn was sweating like a pig.

"Time to turn around and head back?" Marley asked.

"Time to stop and rest, how about," Quinn said.

Marley laughed. "Okay."

What Quinn really wanted to do was stretch out on the ground and relax all her muscles before the return trip. But since they were in the middle of a field, she was paranoid about ants or something worse crawling into her hair. Because they were alone, Quinn thought for a moment, and then pulled her tank top over her head, rolled it up, and used it as a pillow.

"Good plan," Marley said, peeling off her sports bra. "And this oversized band-aid isn't the most comfortable thing in the world anyway."

Quinn's skirt was hiked up to her waist, exposing her upper leg, and the sun felt good against her skin. They lay there quietly for a few minutes, until she noticed Marley looking at her.

"Sorry," Marley said when she realized Quinn knew she'd been staring. "I'm sorry. I don't want this to sound weird or anything..." She sat up. "I know it's silly, but I've always been a little self-conscious about my boobs. I know Jake loves them, but, you know, it's just how girls are brought up. Where we live... well, we mostly hang out with Jake's friends and family. His brother brings around these bimbos that all have boob jobs, so... well, I just don't come into contact with women who have my size, natural boobs."

"And?" Quinn asked.

She smiled. "Well fuck, we're hot," she said. "I mean, you are - no offense."

"Certainly none taken."

"So I can see how Jake really does like me the way I am. I mean, I knew that, but..."

"I hear you."

"I sound like a babbling idiot, I know," she said.

"No," comforted Quinn, "you sound like a girl who just turned into a woman... Ready to head back?"

"In a minute," she said. "Can I ask you a personal question? Not about boobs?"

"Guess so."

"This swapping thing the six of you are doing... I can't figure out whether you're just fooling around, or actually, um..."

"Fucking?"

"Yeah, that. I just keep getting mixed signals."

"Well... let's just say that we have rules in place, and the rules say no fucking."

"Got it. The whole thing is just, well, intriguing, but so different from anything I've experienced. Well, all of this is. Before yesterday, only two men had ever seen me topless, and by last night I was almost exposing myself to the entire club. I've never had sex with anybody but Jake."

"Marley," Quinn said, "I told you yesterday, this is new territory for us as well. Until this week, I'd never had sex with anybody but Sam."

"Sam?" she asked. "You mean Mike, don't you?"

"Oh, shit."

"What?"

"Shit, shit, shit."

"I don't get it."

"Okay, I fucked up. Let me tell you the whole truth..." Quinn took a deep breath. "So... Mike and Tina, Rachel and Finn, and Sam and I are married. Our second day here, during a brief storm, the other women and I sort of dared one another to remove our shirts. The guys seeing our boobs didn't make the world come to an end, and then the three of us became pretty blasé about sunbathing topless. That somehow led to us having sex in one another's presence and then, though none of us planned it, Mike and I, and Sam and Tina fucking one another. In the same bed.

"After that we decided to take a step back: Finn and Rachel said they didn't want to swap, and Mike and Tina said they didn't want to do it again (which I later found out was because Tina might be trying to get pregnant, but I was sworn to secrecy about that, even from Sam) - on the other hand, everybody was okay with soft-swapping, that is to say fooling around but not actual fucking."

Halfway through the story, Quinn noticed that Marley's hand had found its way to her shorts and she was lightly stroking herself through the thin, smooth nylon. Her eyes were closed, she was drowsy from the run and the sun, and Quinn was almost sure Marley had no idea she was even doing it.

Making sure not to miss a beat in my story, Quinn slipped one hand into her panties and dipped it very gently into the wetness of her own pussy: not enough to make herself cum, though she desperately wanted to, but just enough to keep herself on edge and add a little passion to the story.

When Quinn was done with Mike's story about how he nearly fucked Kitty in the shower (which made her so wet, it forced her to thrust a finger deep into her pussy a couple of times, even though she knew she shouldn't), Quinn took her hand out of her panties and closed her eyes so Marley would think she hadn't seen what she was doing.

"So there we were by the lake, thinking we were alone, all of us half naked and making out like crazy with somebody else's spouse, when along come the B&amp;B's newest guests, you and Jake. And then came the first face-saving lie: telling you Mike (who was dry-humping me at the time) was my husband. Which was fine, until you saw us later being very cozy with our actual spouses. So not wanting to confess our first lie, Rachel told you we'd decided to try wife-swapping: so now we could have sex with our actual spouses, while pretending that our actual spouses weren't our actual spouses." Quinn decided that was enough information, "Confused yet?"

Marley suddenly became more aware of her surroundings and realized she'd been playing with herself right in front of Quinn. She glanced over at her quickly, and was relieved to see that Quinn's eyes were closed and therefore Quinn probably hadn't noticed anything (of course, her eyes had been open just enough that she could see all that).

"Okay," Marley said, "at least it all makes sense to me now. I can tell all this to Jake, right?"

"Of course. The whole deception was Rachel's crack-inspired plan anyway. It'll make everybody's lives a lot easier once you and Jake know the truth."

So the girls chatted some more about life without that huge secret hanging over them. They realized they had a lot in common. As soon as they were thoroughly cooled down from the run, Marley and Quinn decided to walk back to the B&amp;B rather than start running again and risk hurting themselves.

Since had told Marley how they all walked back to the B&amp;B topless after the storm that other day, Marley suggested that she and Quinn do the same this time. Since her sports bra and Quinn's tank top were both soaked through with sweat, it seemed like a good idea.

As they walked, they chatted more of course. Marley wanted to know whether Quinn had left anything out: had any of the women fooled around with each other? Quinn assured her they hadn't, though of course she had left other things out: Tina's secret fuck of Ryder, because it wasn't hers to tell, and the fact that Mike and her had broken the rules and fucked twice in the night.

Then both of them suddenly saw in the distance some people running in their direction. They both scurried to get their tops back on. Quinn managed to get herself decent, but Marley, in her haste, got herself tangled up in the sports bra's straps. "Hang on," Quinn told her. "It's just Sam and Jake."

Marley pulled her top back off just as the men reached them.

"Where were you?" Jake said.

"What are you doing here?" Quinn asked.

"We were worried," Sam said, hugging her. "You said you'd be back in a couple of hours. I mean -" he glanced over at Marley.

"It's okay," Quinn told him. "Marley knows everything."

"So does Jake," Sam said. "I had to explain why I was anxious to find you."

"Sorry," Quinn said. "We got to talking. I guess we both forgot to bring a cell phone."

Jake kissed Marley, then backed off a bit to look at her, naked except for a pair of skimpy running shorts, her skim damp with sweat. He clearly liked what he saw.

Quinn pulled her top back off, and Sam put an arm around her waist as they started back to the B&amp;B. Before long Sam's hand had worked its way down to her ass and since her skirt was so flimsy, his hand was soon on her ass cheek.

Next to them, Marley was giving Jake's cock occasional light nudges as they walked, and Jake's cock was responding by creating an obvious bulge in his shorts. Marley glanced over at Quinn and smiled, knowing that she was noticing.

Quinn was very aware of the fact that Jake's was the only cock she hadn't seen that week, and she wouldn't have been at all unhappy if Marley yanked down his shorts and showed it to her.

Sam's hand was inside Quinn's panties now, and he was feeling the evidence of how wet Quinn been earlier. Quinn stopped walking, because it's difficult to walk alongside Sam with half of his finger up her pussy.

Marley and Jake had stopped walking too, and were openly watching. Quinn was pretty sure they had never seen another couple having sex right in front of them, and Quinn was equally certain that she and Sam were about to do just that.

Jake moved behind Marley, and was clearly rubbing his cock against the back of her thin nylon shorts as he reached around and started teasing her nipples. Her nipples got pointy and hard, and even Quinn was a little turned on looking at them.

Sam reached his other hand under Quinn's skirt, and eased her panties down her legs. Quinn stepped out of them, leaving her completely naked other than her socks, sneakers, and a very loose skirt - and with Sam's hands under that skirt, it was raised enough that Jake could see most of Quinn's pussy.

Quinn didn't want to wait another minute, and she certainly didn't want something to happen to interrupt them. Quinn rolled her top back up into a pillow, and lay back down in the grass. Sam had his shorts and underwear off before Quinn was even fully down on the ground. Sam climbed on top of Quinn and began kissing her deeply. Neither of them really needed any foreplay.

Then suddenly Quinn felt somebody touch her shoulder. It was Marley. "Hold on," she said.

"What?"

"What you told me before about you and Sam being open to swapping, but your friends didn't want to?" She glanced over at Jake, who seemed confused for a moment, then smiled at her. "We're game if you are," she said and began easing her shorts down her legs.

Quinn realized that everybody was looking at her to make a decision...

Meanwhile, back at the B&amp;B: Mike, Tina, Finn, and Rachel had been sitting outside enjoying the early afternoon sun. Sam had texted them as soon as he and Jake spotted the girls. There were suddenly big black clouds in the sky, and they were all afraid they would be soaked before long. So they all ran inside to Mike and Tina's room.

Rachel's t-shirt was basically transparent, and neither Mike nor Finn could miss the effect the room's air conditioning was having on her nipples. "I swear," she said, noticing that they were staring, "you guys are more turned on by pokies than bare breasts."

"I think that's true," Finn said. "It's a very sexy look."

"Well, here's your punishment for staring," she said, pulling off the t-shirt and throwing it on the bed.

"Some punishment," Mike said. "You know," he said, walking over to her, "we have some unfinished business from last night."

"Oh?"

"Uh-huh. I never even got close to your breasts at the nightclub, and they look particularly ripe this afternoon. Does anybody have anything else in mind while we're waiting for rain to pass?"

Finn began unbuttoning Tina's blouse. "No, that sounds good to me."

It didn't take more than a few seconds before Mike had Rachel on her back on one of the beds, her shorts and panties on the floor, and his mouth on her bare pussy.

"I thought you were interested in my breasts today," Rachel teased, then drew in her breath and said "Oh!" as Mike's tongue reached her clit.

Rachel pulled Mike's face tight against her pussy, and Mike accommodated by thrusting his tongue deep inside her. She moaned with pleasure, and after about a minute she pulled his head away and said, "Turn around, I want to suck your cock at the same time."

Mike moved his position and noticed that in the next bed, Tina was naked and between Finn legs. Tina was starting to take Finn big, hard cock into her mouth. Though Mike was rock hard, and his cock certainly wasn't small, he was certain that both women were making mental comparisons. Mike would be mortified if Rachel was unimpressed with him. It would have been even worse, Mike thought, if Tina always thought about Finn's cock from now on when he had sex with her.

"Mmmm," Tina said, as she began sucking as much of Finn's cock as she could fit in her mouth.

"Hard to believe he's still hard after he fucked the hell out of me twice just a few hours ago," Rachel bragged about her husband.

"I fucked twice this morning too," Mike defended himself as Rachel began licking his cock.

And for a moment, time seemed to stop.

Tina let Finn's cock fall out of her mouth, and she sat up and stared at Mike. "You... did...what?"

"I..." Mike began. But he knew there was nothing he could say. He might have gotten away with a few seconds of an accident with Kitty, but he just admitted to fucking Quinn twice.

Without saying another word, Tina took Finn's cock in her hand, then straddled him and pushed his cock deep into her pussy.

"Tina, No!" Mike shouted.

Tina fucked Finn as hard as she could drowning out the protests of her husband. She was surprised and pleased that his entire cock fit inside her. She felt so good.

Finn, for his part, knew something was very wrong; but nobody could blame him for not being present enough to stop it: a beautiful woman was suddenly riding his cock, fucking him with a vengeance (literally).

Tina was angry, and hurt, but she also felt more emotionally charged than she had in a long time, and was experiencing a series of tiny orgasms as she used Finn's big cock. "Cum for me," she moaned. "Cum IN me, fill me with your hot cum."

Finn then erupted, shooting his cum deep, deep into Tina...

"Let's do it," Quinn said.

Without hesitating, Marley pulled Sam from on top of Quinn and rolled him over onto his back on the grass. Marley straddled Sam's chest at around his navel, then leant down to kiss him. Sam put both hands on her ass and squeezed. Marley squirmed excitedly, rubbing her pussy on his abs, as Sam's fingers inched closer to her asshole.

In the meantime, Jake kissed Quinn lightly on the mouth, then moved down to kiss her jaw, upper chest, then each breast. He lingered a bit there, sucking each nipple. Then he continued down to her bellybutton, and finally her pussy. Quinn wondered whether if Marley had always shaved down there this would be Jake's first encounter with a woman's pubic hair.

Quinn pulled Jake over to take his cock in her mouth. She sucked him deep into her throat. After a few moments Jake began pumping his cock and fucking her mouth. Quinn normally didn't like that (she let Sam do it as a special treat sometimes) but Jake was sucking her clit and licking her pussy with such skill and enthusiasm, she let him. He was giving as energetically as he was taking though, so it was hot.

A few feet to their sides, Sam was fucking the living hell out of Marley. Marley was thrashing around like a live wire. She was moaning so loudly it sounded fake. Quinn knew Sam was good, but he was not that good. However, Marley wasn't faking anything; she just really loved being fucked by someone new.

Quinn could see Sam was really enjoying having Marley squirming and moaning loudly under him, and she made a mental note to try to give him more of that in the future. Finally with a loud groan of his own, Sam began cumming inside of Marley. He filled her with an impressive load, until he finally pulled out of her.

Jake and Quinn had both become distracted watching their spouses fuck, but now they were focused on one another again. As much as Quinn enjoyed having Jake's cock in her mouth, it was nowhere near as much fun as the feeling of his mouth on her pussy. However she wanted a good fucking. She let his cock fall out of her mouth, then turned around. She got on her hands and knees to let him fuck her doggy-style. She knew he would be able to get his cock deep inside her pussy that way, and that's just how she wanted him.

When Quinn felt Jake push into her, she moaned out, "Oh yeah!"

Sam and Marley were very openly watching them. Marley had never seen her husband fucking another woman. Quinn looked over, and in that moment, no woman had ever looked sexier to her. Sam's cock looked almost as hard as it had been before he had fucked Marley, and it was glistening with both his cum and Marley's wetness.

Watching Sam's hard, wet cock reawaken was adding to Quinn's arousal, even as Jake was fucking her from behind. Quinn couldn't believe her reality. She was getting pounded in the middle of the day, in the middle of an open field by a man who was basically a stranger. She was was on sexual overload and suddenly she realized the only thing that could make it hotter would be something she had never done before.

"Get over here," she told Sam. As soon as he was in front of her, she told him to get down on his knees.

His cock was fully hard again, and she took it in her mouth. In addition to his cum, Quinn could taste Marley's juices. Marley tasted different than she knew she did. She had never thought about that one way or the other.

Quinn felt completely out of control. The whole situation felt out of control. Then just as she was wondering what could possibly make it all hotter, Marley was standing next to Sam, facing Jake and her, and she had three fingers in her pussy, working herself toward another orgasm. Quinn could see Sam's cum leaking out on her fingers as she fucked herself.

Quinn thought she could feel Jake's cock grow another inch when he saw Marley. Jake began fucking Quinn like a wild man afterwards. When he came, less than a minute later, Quinn came too, so hard that she let Sam's cock slip out of her mouth. Quinn dropped to the ground gasping for breath, and then with a crack of thunder, it began raining: a summer storm that soaked their naked bodies in a matter of seconds.

…

"I fucking hate you..."

They had barely deposited their luggage in their rooms and come downstairs when Marley and Jake drove up. Tina, surprisingly enough, ran over to greet Marley first. They hadn't really spent much time together the last time they were all here; but they were both new mothers, and that was a bond.

"What?" Marley cautiously accepted Tina's hug and odd greeting.

"Look at you," Tina said. "Three months after giving birth, and you're in the same shape you were in last summer, except with more boobs. But look at me, I'm a cow."

"Tina, you look great," Marley said. And she meant it: Tina was curvy a year ago, and she was curvy now. Perhaps there was with a bit of weight she'd still like to get rid of, but a lot of that was in her breasts because she was still nursing.

"If she didn't want to be a cow, then why did we get her the milk pump for her shower?" Sam whispered to Quinn.

Quinn elbowed him in the ribs. Sam laughed at his own joke some more and then pulled Quinn into a big kiss. Quinn and Sam knew it was only a matter of time before they started trying for kids. After their little kiss, they went to greet Jake and Marley.

Jake said hello and asked them, "So how was the drive? Were Mike and Tina still fighting?"

"Tina slept the whole way. The new twins and their 5 year old take a lot out of her. She needs this weekend to relax. As for everything else, I don't want to gossip, but I think they're down to only one big blow up per week." Quinn answered.

Marley went to call her nanny, while Sam checked the group in. Jake held Quinn back for something else. He said, "There's something I wanted to discuss with you alone, something I really didn't want to get into on the phone or online."

"Sounds serious," Quinn said. "Is everything okay?" Terrible possibilities ran through her head: marriage trouble, money trouble, something wrong with their new baby.

"No," Jake said, "everything's fine, really. We're good, the baby's great. It's just that..." he looked over at Marley on her cellphone across the room. "When I was a little kid, I never got vaccinated or anything, and years later I ended up getting the mumps in college."

Quinn was not a doctor, so she was not sure where Jake was going with his story.

"When kids get mumps it's bad; when adults get it, it's really bad. It left me... sterile. And then Marley got pregnant..."

Quinn's mouth dropped and she looked across the room at Sam in shock. She thought about her words to Marley a year earlier: _It'll make everybody's lives a lot easier once you and Jake know the truth..._

"Oh shit..."

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
